Mi Dulce Bebé
by chi uzumaki
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Kiba pierde de vista a Hinata, quien por causa de un extraño jutsu fue transformada en un bebé. Perdida en el bosque, la bebé es encontrada por Gaara, quien ahora tendrá que cuidarla con la ayuda del Shukaku. GaaHina.
1. Una Bebé En El Bosque

.

.

― **Mi Dulce Bebé―**

¡Hola! Ésta es la historia de Hinata y Gaara y el famoso Shukaku, es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste. n-n/

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **Prólogo:**  
Todo comenzó cuando Kiba pierde de vista a Hinata, quien por causa de un extraño jutsu fue transformada en un bebé. Pérdida en el bosque la bebé es encontrada por Gaara, quien ahora tendrá que cuidarla con la ayuda del Shukaku.

* * *

Capítulo 1: **Una Bebé En El Bosque**

* * *

―Kurenai Sensei ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Hinata?  
―Bueno primero hay que encontrar algo para Hinata ya que como ahora es una bebé no puede comer lo que tenemos, lo segundo que hay que hacer es llegar a Konoha decirle al Hokage y a Hiashi san―Suspiró y dio las ordenes a seguir― Shino irás conmigo a buscar alimentos y agua, Kiba, tú cuida de ella  
―Sí, sensei ―asintieron los dos ninjas de menor rango.  
―Vamos ―fue la orden de la mujer para que todos iniciaran su tarea.

Hinata jugada con Akamaru mientras que Kiba la veía en tanto esperaba a Kurenai y Shino, no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando Kiba se aburrió por completo de su misión.

―¡Que aburrido! ¡Por que tardan tanto! Bueno, al menos Hina se divierte aun con esa mariposa azul, hasta parece hipnotizada.

Y así fue como Kiba y Akamaru se quedaron mirando a la bebé por unos cinco minutos… antes de quedarse totalmente dormidos.

Por su parte, la bebé continuó viendo a la mariposa, claro, hasta que la mariposa se dejó de moverse alrededor de ella y luego comenzó a alejarse por lo que la curiosa infante la siguió.

…

* * *

…

En otra parte un chico pelirrojo está saltando de rama en rama en dirección a su aldea, cuando de repente el Shukaku lo detiene:

―Espera mocoso… ¿escuchas eso?  
―¿Qué?  
―Ese llanto… ¡Escucha! Proviene del árbol de la derecha.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Gaara volteó a ver adónde el Shukaku le había indicado y allí vio que bajo ese árbol estaba un pequeño bulto. El pelirrojo bajó de donde estada para acercarse al objetivo y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a él, y cuando estuvo a la par se dio cuenta que se trataba de un bebé de unos pocos meses.

―Es raro ver a una bebé en medio del bosque ¿será que la abandonaron? No creo que se hubiese perdido por sí misma ―habló el Shukaku.  
―¿Cómo sabes qué la abandonaron?  
―¡Solo lo sé! ¡No me cuestiones mocoso! ―rebatió orgulloso el espíritu― Al menos ya dejó de llorar.  
Gaara la miró y se dio cuenta que de verdad había dejado de llorar, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que le estada sonriendo a él.  
―¡Hey, Mocoso! Despierta que unos ninja se acercan.

Gaara agarró a la pequeña del abrigo como si se tratara de un saco y desapareció.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Kiba y Akamaru buscando desesperadamente a Hinata, diez minutos habían pasado desde que se despertaron y se dieran cuenta que no estaba.

―¿Kiba qué pasa? ―preguntó con seriedad la Sensei.  
―Ku-re-nai ―dijo Kiba con voz temblorosa  
―¿Y Hinata dónde está?  
―¡Jeje!... yo… la perdí… ―confesó con miedo profuso ante la mirada rojiza de su maestra.  
―¡LA PERDISTE KIBA! ―Kiba dio un brinco a escucha el grito de su sensei y con un temblor en su voz le contesto.  
―S-sí… yo…  
―¡Hay que encontrarla! Shino ayúdame a buscarla, Kiba ve a Konoha y dile a la Hokage lo que ocurrió, y deja a Akamaru para que nos ayude.  
―Sí, se-sensei ―tartamudeó aún asustado de su usualmente tranquila maestra.  
―Ve lo más rápido que puedas.  
―¡En-entendido!

Salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Konoha, quería ir a buscar a su amiga ya que se sentía culpable por haberla perdido pero tenía que cumplir las ordenes de Kurenai

―Espero que estés bien Hina... ―susurró mientras corría a toda velocidad directo hacia la aldea de la hoja.

…

* * *

…

Lejos de donde los ninjas de Konoha iniciaban la búsqueda un chico y un espíritu conversaban.

―¿Por qué no se calla? ¡Ese llanto me molesta!  
―No eres al único ―dijo el ninja algo irritado.  
―¡Ponle algo en la boca para que se calle! ―sugirió más alterado el espíritu.

Gaara siguió el consejo u colocó arena en la boca de la bebé para que se callara, yeso funcionó ya que no se oía más llanto, pero aun así la pequeña seguía llorando.

―¡Por fin silencio! ―celebró el Shukaku― Mocoso dale de comer, es por eso que llora  
―¿Cómo qué?  
―No sé… ¿una manzana?  
Gaara agarró a la niña y se fue a conseguir la manzana y cuando la obtuvo le quitó la arena de la boca y le dio la manzana.  
―Es muy grande y dura para ella, busca algo más pequeño y suave.

El pelirrojo le quitó la manzana y la guardó, luego le puso de nuevo la arena en la boca para evitar escuchar el sonido de su molesto llanto y se fue a buscar lo que el Shukaku le dijo, y cuando lo en encontró volvió a hacer lo mismo que con la manzana.

―¡No, no, no! ¡Es muy pequeña se puede ahogar! ¡Eres bastante inútil, niño!  
―¿Y entonces qué le puedo dar de comer? ―increpó ya algo cansado el oji verde  
―¿Por qué simplemente no la pulverizas y ya?  
―¿Pulverizar? ¿Por qué? Ella no me ha hecho nada. No hay razón para hacerlo, así que no lo haré.

―¿Eeh? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, pequeño mocoso? Yo me refería a la manzana no a la niña ¡A la  
manzana! Así se hará puré y la niña podrá comer, idiota.  
Gaara ignoró lo último y sacó la manzana y la aplastó hasta a hacerla puré y dársela al niña  
―¡Espera no se la des a ella! ¡Si se la das lo va a desperdiciar!  
―¿Entonces cómo?  
―Ya estás usado una mano como plato, ahora usa uno de tus dedos como cuchara ―Gaara llenó uno de sus dedos con el puré y el Shukaku negó con la cabeza― ¡No, ese dedo no!  
―¿Hum? ¿Por qué?  
―¡De todo los dedo tienes que escoger el del centro!  
―¿Qué tiene de malo?  
―No lo sé… pero… se ve raro y ya ¡Solo dale de comer de una vez!

Luego de tomar el consejo del espíritu y una casi infinita cantidad de paciencia, el pelirrojo terminó de darle de comer y siguió con su camino ahora con un ambiente más tranquilo.

―¡Oh, sí! ¡La nena se durmió! Que silencio…

―Se acercan ninjas ―declaró el pelirrojo.

―Escóndete, mocoso ―sugirió el Shukaku al sentir también la presencia de los shinobis.

Y acercándose a los de la aldea de la arena dos shinobis de la hoja tratan de encontrar algo casi que con desesperación.

―¿Shino encontraste algo?  
―No  
―Hasta aquí nos llevó la pista de olor de Hinata, así que debe de estar cerca.

Por si acaso, el ninja de la arena que estaba oculto entre el follaje, envolvió a Hinata con la arena, formando una pequeña bola para que así el perro no pudiera olfatearla.

―¿Akamaru hueles algo? ―el perro negó con la cabeza.  
―¡Vámonos! ―ordenó Kurenai cada vez más preocupada por su alumna.

Cuando se perdieron de su rango de percepción, Gaara salió de su escondite, seguro de que no serían detectados.

―¿Por qué la ocultaste? ―curioso interrogó el Shukaku.  
―Yo no la oculté, la arena lo hizo sola.  
―¡Aja! Como digas… ―apuntó sarcástico― Claro, de seguro que el destino quiere que la cuides…  
―¿Qué dijiste?  
―¿Yoo? Nada, nada… ―el espíritu decidió cambiar el tema―Mejor sácala de esa bola de arena que se va a ahogar la mocosa.

.

.

* * *

…

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¿Debería de continuarlo?

¡Bye bye!

…


	2. Aprender A Cuidar A Una Bebé

.

.

¡Hola! un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Que bueno que les gustó.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 2: **Aprender A Cuidar A Una Bebé**

* * *

Después de que los ninja de Konoha se fueran, el portador del una cola salió de su escondite, agarró a la bebé del cuello de la blusa y siguió su camino a Suna.

―Mocoso, deja de cargar así a la niña, que no es un saco de arena ―reclamó el Shukaku.

―¿Cómo quieres que la cargue? ―preguntó el siempre inexpresivo Gaara.

―No sé, pero así la estás lastimando.

Entonces, luego de un rato de silencio, Gaara agarró a la niña de la espalda y la acercó a su pecho; y con la ayuda de la arena llegó a Suna rápidamente.

―Oye chico, mira a esa mujer con ese niño a ver si aprendes algo, los machos humanos son bien inútiles ―le espetó el demonio y Gaara asintió, sus modelos masculinos nunca fueron muy buenos en la crianza de niños.

El joven ninja dirigió su mirada a la mujer que cargada a al niño en su espalda con la ayuda de una tela.

―Deberías de seguirla ―Gaara asintió y siguió a la mujer imitando lo que hacia

―Mocoso, deberías comprar cosas de bebé y también aprender a cambiarla y… ―intentando una seriedad que no sentía el demonio apenas pudo decir lo último sin reírse― …a amamantarla

―¿A amamantarla!? ―Gaara parpadeó sin entender.

―Sí, bueno ―ahogó una risilla malévola―, darle de pecho.

―¿Darle mi pecho? ―el pelirrojo bajó su mirada hasta esa parte de su cuerpo― ¿Cómo se hace eso?

―Pues mira como lo hace esa chica ―le indicó con su sonrisa traviesa cada vez más visible.

Gaara se quedó viendo lo que hacia la muchacha por unos segundos y a pesar de que no entendía bien la razón de dar un pecho a un niño, subió su camisa dispuesto a imitar a la mujer frente a él, y en ese momento el Shukaku no aguantó más las ganas y se echó a reír.

―¡Hahahahahaha! ¡No puedo creer que lo intentarás! ―el pelirrojo entrecerró la mirada― ¡Eso solo lo pueden hacer las hembras! ¡Eres tan inocente mocoso! ¡Hahahaha! ―Gaara balbuceó algo que sonó a un insultó pero dejó que el Shukaku siguiera riéndose, de cierta manera el comentario sobre su inocencia se sintió… _agradable_.

…

* * *

…

Mientras tanto la situación en Konoha no era tan divertida.

Kiba entró a la oficina sin tocar completamente agitado

―¡Ho-kage sama! ―casi gritó sin aliento.

―¡Kiba! ―regañó la mujer rubia― ¿¡Por qué entras de esa forma!? ―lo fulminó con la mirada y el chico dio un paso atrás.

―Yo-yo es que… tengo que decirle algo urgente sobre Hinata

―¿Hinata? ―al ver la preocupación del chico la Hokage dejó pasar su impetuosa entrada― Ve al grano.

Aún nervioso y agitado el Inuzuka comenzó a explicar.

―Bue-bueno es que a Hinata… bueno

―¿Qué le pasó? ¡Habla de una vez! ― ordenó Tsunade ya algo irritada.

―Bueno, es que Hinata… bueno ―la Hokage comenzó a cerrar los ojos frustrada y Kiba respiró hondo para poder explicarse antes de que la mujer frente a él le aventara el escritorio en la cara― ¡Hinata fue víctima de un jutsu y fue convertida en un bebé de meses! ―soltó rápidamente y los ojos de la Hokage esta vez se abrieron en sorpresa― pero ese no es todo el problema…

―¿¡No!? ―con un todo de enojo la Hokage habló― ¿¡Qué más pasó!?

―No, el ma-mayor de los problemas es que… Hinata desapareció…

―¿¡Cómo desapareció!? ―volvió a golpear y agrietar el escritorio, el joven Inuzuka brincó en su sitio― ¿¡Cómo una bebé se desaparece del cuidado de ninjas de élite en rastreo!?

―Sí, Hokage Sama fue mi culpa… yo estada a cargo de cuidarla y…

―¿¡Y quién la está buscando!? ―por suerte para Kiba la Hokage interrumpió su confesión.

―Kurenai, Shino y Akamaru ―informó de inmediato―, pero será algo difícil, a causa del jutsu la presencia de Hinata es muy débil y cambiante ―Kiba apretó los puños― así que el rastreo se dificulta.

―Ya veo ―la mujer junto las manos pensativa―, ve ayudarles tú también, si alguien tiene oportunidad de encontrarla ahora es el mejor equipo en ascenso de rastreo de la aldea, yo le informaré a Hiashi Sama sobre esto.

―Sí. Muchas gracias, Tsunade Sama.

Kiba salió de la torre lo más rápido

Tsunade suspiró un par de veces y con calma salió de la torre en dirección a la mansión Hyuga.

…

* * *

…

La mansión Hyuga se encontraba en su siempre frío orden cuando el líder del clan fue interrumpido de sus deberes.

―Hiashi sama ―una voz de un miembro de la rama menor le llamó.

―La Hokage Sama está aquí y solicita una reunión con usted ―Hiashi frunció el ceño ante la visita inesperada.

―Hazla pasar ―pidió de inmediato.

―Sí, señor. Con su permiso ―se retiró el hombre con una reverencia y un momento después regresó con la líder de Konoha― Por aquí, Hokage sama

―¿Desea un poco de té? ―ofreció el patriarca de la familia Hyuga.

―No gracias, Hiashi Sama ―negó con la cabeza con evidente preocupación lo que preocupó también al líder del clan aunque su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción en particular.

―¿Qué la trae aquí, Tsunade Sama?

―Iré al punto, su hija mayor se ha convertido en una bebé de meses debido a un jutsu ―observó como el rostro de Hiashi no cambió al recibir la noticia―, y la han perdido durante la misión, en este momento su equipo la está buscando.

―Entiendo ―dijo con un tono sereno―. Enviaré a Neji y a Ko para ayudar ―finiquitó el asunto y la Hokage supo que la reunión había terminado.

―Eso será de gran ayuda, con su permiso, me retiro ―la mujer salió del lugar y dejó a solas al padre de la kunoichi perdida.

Y aunque Hiashi se veía tranquilo, en su interior estada preocupado por su hija, muy preocupado.

…

* * *

…

La situación de Suna estaba aún algo extraña.

―Detente un momento, mocoso ―ordenó el Shukaku.

―¿Hm? ―a pesar de no entender el chico obedeció.

―Entra ahí ―indicó a la tienda frente a ellos.

―Hm ―asintió Gaara con el mismo monosílabo que preguntó.

―Tienes que comprar cosas para la niña.

―No ―negó cortante el ninja.

―Si no lo haces te obligaré ―amenazó el demonio―. Así que vas por la buenas o te hago ir por las malas.

Gaara no dijo nada y entró al local sin ser visto por nadie, agarró; lo que según su escaso conocimiento obtenido de seguir a la mujer con el bebé, ocupaba, y salió como entró dejando dinero en el mostrador.

―Eso fue rápido ¿a ver que tenemos? ―el Shukaku observó curiosa las cosas humanas para crías que compró el pelirrojo.

Unas mudadas de ropa, plato, cucharita, un biberón, uno que otro juguete, pañales, champú, jabón, medias, gorro…

―Nada mal, nada mal ―admitió el Shukaku―. ¿Pero cómo vas a llevar todo esto, genio? ¿No tienes bolsa?

Gaara soltó un bufido que al Shukaku le pareció una burla en contra de él, y tal vez lo fue, porque todo fue envuelto por la arena formando un saco.

El mocoso no era tan tonto.

―¡He! Ya veo que te gustan los sacos ―con un tono burlón habló el una cola, Gaara no reaccionó ante la burla como solía pasar―. Bueno, ya que todo fue guardado tienes que comprar algo de comida para la niña.

―¿Qué?

―No sé, ¿verduras, frutas? ¿Tal vez una cría pequeña y suavecita de algún animal? ―Gaara negó ante eso y el Shukaku dejó pasar la idea― ¿Por qué no compras lo mismo que esa otra mujer? Ella tiene un bebé, debe de saber que darle de comer y puedes aprender también a prepararla.

Gaara tomó de nuevo el consejo del Shukaku y usando sus habilidades ninjas de persecución para no ser detectado, compró lo que la joven madre comprada, dejando dinero en los puestos que pasaba aunque nadie supo de dónde provenía ese dinero y así fue todo el recorrido hasta llegar a hogar de la joven.

El ninja se quedó mirando por un buen rato lo que hacia la joven para aprender que hacer cuando el bebé lloraba, que le preparaba de comer, cómo lo hacia, qué le decía para calmarlo y todo eso. Lo único que no puedo ver muy bien fue cuando lo estada limpiando pero no le dio importancia, después lo averiguaría y no ´podía ser más difícil que aprender ninjutsus, ya más o menos sabía qué hacer y la pequeña ya llevaba un buen rato dormida.

―Tenemos que irnos ―habló el Shukaku cuando la madre puso a dormir al bebé.

―Sí ―asintió el chico.

Gaara llegó a su hogar y rápidamente entró a su habitación con cautela sin que nadie lo viera. Ya en su cuarto el ninja de la arena dejó a la niña en su cama y las cosas a un lado.

―Chico, deberías darte una ducha, apestas.

―No soy yo ―rebatió el pelirrojo.

Voltearon a ver a la pequeña y de pronto se puso a llorar; sus ojos color perla rezumaban de pena, como si quisiera que lo supieran.

―Debe de tener el pañal sucio ―entendió Gaara.

El Shukaku ahogó un gesto de asco.

Gaara se limitó a quitarle el pantalón y se puso a quitarle el pañal que tenía.

―¿Qué hago? ―preguntó tapándose la nariz cuando el olor lo golpeó.

―No sé. Límpiala con las manos ¿qué crees que lo sé todo? ―respondió el espíritu algo fastidiado.

Gaara se lo pensó un momento y luego de no tener una mejor idea, el joven estaba a punto de hacer lo que le dijeron cuando el Shukaku interrumpió.

―¡Para, para! ―intercedió incapaz de ver tal atrocidad― ¡Pero que idas a hacer niño! ¡No lo dije en serio! ¡Que tienes en la cabeza! ―medio divertido medio en serio lo regañó― ¡Límpiala con papel y ponle un pañal limpio!

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces extrañado de tanto regaño del demonio, pero luego, con complicación, pudo hacerlo.

Después de cinco intentos pudo colocarlo bien.

―Si quieres que no la vean ―inició el Shukaku mientras la niña se divertía curiosa con las cosas que compró el pelirrojo―, tendrás que encontrar un lugar seguro y que no sea muy frecuentado; pero…

Y Gaara apenas lo escuchó ya que estada hipnotizado por la sonrisa de la niña.

* * *

…

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¿Debería continuarlo?

Gracias por sus favorite, follow y review .

…


	3. El Repentino Resfriado Y El Molesto Gato

.

.

¡Hola! Aquí con otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten. Por si no puedo actualizar antes de que acabe el año, les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 3: **El Repentino Resfriado Y El Molesto Gato.**

* * *

Después de un largo día se habían quedado dormidos los dos compartiendo la cama.

Esa fue la primera vez que Gaara durmió con tranquilidad, o al menos lo logró por unos quince minutos ya que la niña se había despertado por el cambio de clima. La pequeña estaba temblando por el frío nocturno, así que Gaara terminó poniéndole la pijama de oso y arropándola se volvió a acostar solo por unos diez minutos más porque se volvió a despertar al sentir una mano pequeña en su cara. El chico la quitó y cerró los ojos, y esta vez no duró ni un minuto ya que sintió un pequeño golpe en sus costillas. La apartó de nuevo y la arropó nuevamente, cerró los ojos y esta vez duró cinco minutos, abrió los ojos al escucharla llorar; un llanto quieto, eso solo significaba una cosa: cambio de pañal. Después de cambiarla y arroparla nuevamente el pelirrojo se quedó despierto mirando el cielo nocturno, sentado en el borde de la ventana. Ya no quedaba nada, y de un pronto a otro ya se veía el sol saliendo, indicando que un día nuevo comenzaba

―Chico ―habló el demonio algo pensativo―, ¿por casualidad esos ojos no te recuerdan a alguien?

―No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―sin prestarle mucha atención el joven le contestó sin apartar la vista del amanecer.

―Mmm… Creo que los he visto en alguna parte ―el espíritu se puso a recordar en donde había visto esos ojos color perla _"Mmmm… ¿Dónde, dónde?"_ el Shukaku se quedó en silencio por un rato mientras pensada― ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ese chico de los exámenes chûnin! Sí, él tiene los mismos ojos color perla de Hime.

―¿Hime? ―Gaara desvió la vista con tono de duda.

―Sí, así decidí llamarla. ¿Algún problema, mocoso? ―con un deje de molestia respondió el Shukaku

―No, ninguno, mapache con estrellas ―respondió Gaara a su vez sorprendiendo al Shukaku con su respuesta, sin duda algo raro en él.

―¿A quién llamas mapache, mocoso? ―habló el Shukaku con molestia y voz chillona.

Al notar el enojo, el pelirrojo cambio de tema.

―El chico que dices se apellida Hyûga, o eso creo ―continuó el ojiverde.

―¿Será su hija? ―Al Shukaku no le gustó decirlo pero era una posibilidad― Y si esto fuese cierto debe de estarla buscando.

―No lo creo ―Gaara cambió de expresión a una muy seria y frunciendo el ceño dirigió su vista a la niña que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su pijamita de oso.

―¿Estás seguro? Hime se parece mucho a ese chico ―el Shukaku no lo quería admitir pero era una realidad, le frustraba algo el perder a su _novedad_ y se maldijo mil veces por recordar a ese chico de los exámenes.

―No se parece en nada ―aún sin cambiar su expresión se podía sentir el enojo en Gaara, por alguna razón no le gustaba la idea.

―No te enojes, niñato ―burlón habló el espíritu para molestar a su portador, pero en realidad quería quitarse la frustración así mismo― Ese chico no es el papá de la pequeña, pero definitivamente tiene que ser un familiar, tal vez un hermano o un primo.

El joven ninja no contestó y simplemente cerró los ojos y se alejó de la ventana. Ya no le apetecía seguir tratando de ese tema con el Shukaku ni con él mismo.

…

…

En una aldea cerca de Konoha se encontraba un equipo especial de búsqueda, dicho equipo se había separado dejando a Neji y Kiba en las afueras de la aldea, mientras que Shino y Kurenai buscaban en los alrededores y dentro de la aldea era Ko quien buscaba.

Shino que estaba con Kurenai utilizó a los insectos para buscar en los alrededores

―Has encontrado algo Shino ―preguntó Kurenai con tranquilidad, estada preocupada por su alumna pero tenía que mantenerse firme.

―No ―contestó sereno el chico de los insectos.

―Ya está amaneciendo, tenemos que encontrarnos con los demás y reportar nuestros avances.

―Sí, Sensei ―respondió el Aburame con serenidad _"Hinata… ¿En dónde estás? Espero que estés bien. Espera un poco, te encontraremos."_ Shino se guardó la preocupación para sí mismo.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Mientras tanto en la habitación del pelirrojo la tranquilidad no llegaba a causa de la bebé que estaba llorando sin parar.

―¿por qué no deja de llorar? ―exigió respuesta el _Una Cola_ irritado.

―No sé, ya le di de comer, aunque casi no comió y ya la cambié. No sé qué le pasa ―contestó Gaara irritado y preocupado a la misma vez.

―Si no haces algo la van a descubrir.

―Lo sé ―miró a la pequeña niña― ¡Shh! Ya, todo va a estar bien… ¡Shhh!

―¡Ah, que fastidio! Préstame tu cuerpo, chico.

―¿Eh?

―Solo hazlo.

El demonio se apoderó del cuerpo del ninja cambiando un poco la apariencia de su portador, los ojos verdes desaparecieron y se volvieron dorados y a su piel pálida le aparecieron unas rayas azules, finalmente, el Shukaku con la bebé en brazos se dirigió al techo.

―Ya, Hime. Ssh~ ya calma ¿Sí? Ssh~ ¿Qué tienes pequeña? Dime. Shh~ ya no llores~ ―observó los cristalinos ojos perla que parecían querer responderle, así que el Shukaku colocó su mano en el rostro de la pequeña y notó que estaba caliente.

―¿Umh? Esta niña está hirviendo, el cambio de temperatura le está afectando ¿es por esto que lloras pequeña?

…

* * *

…

En otra habitación se encontrada Kankuro tratando de dormir, pero un maullido molesto no se lo permitía.

―¡Aaaah, llego de una misión y lo único que quiero es descansar pero ese maldito gato no me deja dormir! ―Maldijo mientras por dentro trataba de calmarse _"Tranquilo Kankuro no pierdas la cabeza, solo ignóralo. Es solo un maullido… ¡Un maullido que cada vez suena más y más ruidoso"_ ― ¡No puedo más! ―reventó por fin― ¡Ya verás gato! ¡Ya verás! ―con furia salió de la habitación con una escoba en mano y se dirigió al techo.

…

* * *

…

―¡Shhh! ¡Shhh! ¡Ya, ya! ―continuaba Gaara tratando de calmar a la bebé que desde hacía un rato sollozaba.

―¡Viene alguien, ocúltala!

El pelirrojo de nueva cuenta envolvió a la ojiperla con la arena, pero esta vez le dejó un pequeño agujero al envoltorio, justo a tiempo antes de ser casi sorprendido por una escobazo en la cara.

―¡Te tengo! ¿Gaara?

―Kankuro ―sin mostrar expresión el portador de Shukaku volvió a ver a su hermano escondiendo detrás de él a Hime

―¡Eh! ¿Qué haces en el techo? ¿Dónde está el gato? ―con confusión el castaño se puso a buscar al dichoso animalejo.

―¿Cual gato?

―¡Bah! Aquí no estaba… Olvídalo… Ya no importa, me iré a la cama ―decepcionado de su infructuosa cacería el marionetista bajó del techo y volvió a su habitación.

―Estuvo cerca, ¿no lo crees? ―el espíritu suspiró de alivio.

―Sí, así fue ―Gaara también estada aliviado, pero más que todo estaba preocupado.

…

* * *

…

En la torre de la Hokage estaba la rubia viendo por la ventana con la mirada perdida hasta que la puerta de su oficina sonó.

―Entre.

―Hokage sama ―habló Kurenai.

Al darse cuenta de quién era, la Hokage se alejó de la ventana y con preocupación en su voz habló.

―¿La encontraron? ―inició con algo de esperanza en su voz.

―No, Hokage Sama ―con la mirada baja le contestó la azabache― Buscamos por toda la aldea y alrededores y no la encontramos.

―Ya veo ―la Hokage se sentó en la silla, juntó sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas.

―Mañana temprano firmaré misiones para revisar en las aldeas más cercanas ―Kurenai asintió deseando que con eso fuese suficiente para encontrar a su alumna― Ya se puede retirar, tiene que recuperar energías para continuar su misión mañana.

―Sí. Gracias, Hokage Sama, con su permiso.

…

* * *

…

Mientras tanto en un techo de Suna, el joven ninja y el espíritu tenían su propia misión:

Cuidar a una enferma Hime.

―Por dicha ya ha mejorado, los trapos húmedos funcionaron ―dijo el _Una Cola_ feliz.

―Sí ―respondió el ojiverde con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Es mejor entrar, ya es tarde ―sugirió el mapache.

―Sí, es lo mejor ―Gaara alzó a Hime y la metió adentro, al estar dormida la colocó en la cama y se acostó junto a ella.

Sentía que su deber era protegerla.

A la mañana siguiente en Suna el sol salió tan brillante y arrasador como era usual en su aldea, mientras en la cocina se escuchaban los bostezos del marionetista.

―¡Kankuro, tápate cuando bostezas! ―reclamó la hermana de éste.

―¡Aaah! ―bostezó nuevamente el castaño.

―¿No dormiste bien anoche? ―preguntó la rubia con un tono de voz de preocupación.

―No, un gato estúpido maulló la mitad de la noche ¿Temari, no lo oíste? ―molesto volvió a ver a su hermana.

―No ―negó la rubia algo extrañada.

―Qué suerte tienes ―entre bostezos habló Kankuro

―¡Fuera de la cocina que Hime tiene hambre! ―ordenó el demonio cansado de esperar a que los hermanos salieran de la cocina.

―Shh, silencio ―le respondió en un susurro su portador igual de cansado.

―No me pueden escuchar, mocoso.

―Oh, Gaara, buenos días ―le saludó su hermana que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la presencia de su silencioso hermano menor.

―Buenos días, Temari ―con tono tranquilo, como siempre, le contestó Gaara.

Un nuevo bostezo se volvió a escucha en los cocina ―Bue-nos días…

―Buenos días.

―Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, hay muchas cosas pendientes de las que encargarme ―Temari se despidió de sus dos hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Y yo voy a dormir un poco antes de partir nuevamente… Aaah~ Buenas noches… ¿días? ¡Baah! Como sea…

Gaara se despidió y luego se quedó un momento de pie mirando por donde se fueron sus hermanos, esperando que se alejaran lo suficiente para no ser sorprendido.

―Mocoso, no te quedes ahí parado. ¿Qué esperas? Tienes que cocinar, la niña tiene hambre.

―Sí, tienes razón ―el joven ninja se dirigió afuera de la cocina para recoger los alimentos que había escondido el día anterior en un escondite que el hizo con arena cerca de la cocina.

―¿Hum? ¿Dijiste algo chico? ―aunque el Shukaku había escuchado claramente lo que dijo quería escucharlo de nuevo, e gustaba que admitiera que él tenía razón.

―Nada ―ignoró lo que el mapache le dijo y Gaara sonrió, extrañaba las bromas del _Una Cola_ , el episodio del día anterior y el repentino resfriado de Hime lo habían puesto de mal humor debido a la preocupación.

―Yo descansaré un poco, suerte niño ―con un bostezo, el Shukaku se durmió.

…

* * *

…

Y mientras en Suna dormían de día, en otra aldea el equipo de búsqueda rastreaba esta vez sin separarse.

―¿Han encontrado algo? ―preguntó la pelinegra al grupo.

―No, nada ―contestó Ko.

―El olor de Hinata no está aquí, huelo a muchos bebés pero ninguno huele como ella ―informó Kiba, Akamaru confirmó con un ladrido lo dicho por su compañero.

―Mmm, ya la hemos buscado en dos aldeas y nada ―continuó informando Neji quien había estado callado desde que salieron de Konoha.

―La encontraremos, solo hay que seguir buscándola ―animó la Sensei.

―¡Sí! ―respondieron todos deseando que eso pasara.

…

* * *

…

Justo en ese momento, en cierta habitación, un pelirrojo se encontraba tratando de darle de comer a una pequeña.

―Hime no comió mucho ―preocupado por la niña comentó el joven.

―De seguro sabe mal, fijo cocinas como la mierda ―espetó el Shukaku― Me hubieras dejado a mí cocinar.

―Mi comida sabe bien ―Gaara intentó sonar convincente pero siendo realista, ni el mismo se creía.

―¡Ajá, claro! ¿¡A quién quieres engañar!? Los dos sabemos que estaba salado.

―Eso fue tu culpa, le echaste la mitad de la sal y tuve que ponerle más cosas para que quedara menos salado ―se defendió el ojiverde.

―¡Ay, sí! ¡Ay, sí! Ahora habla el experto, al menos tuviste la decencia de comerte tu propia basura ―el mapache lo dijo con algo de humor.

―Sí, no la iba a desperdiciar ―aceptó Gaara aún con el mal sabor en el paladar, no cocinaba como _"la mierda"_ como había dicho el espíritu, pero tampoco lo hacía nada bien. Aunque siendo sincero con el mismo, estaba más cerca de cocinar " _como la mierda"_ que _"bien"_ pero mejor dejaba el tema culinario por ahora y se enfocaba en lo que de verdad importaba―. Hime aún está caliente, aunque no tanto como ayer. ¿Verdad?

―No sé, pregúntale a ella y espera que te conteste.

―No uses el sarcasmo en esta situación, mapache.

―¡Es que me preguntas como si lo supiera! ¿Sabes qué, mocoso? Es tu culpa, tu comida me puso de mal humor, si me hubieras dejado a mí, esto...

―Cállate ―habló sin dejarlo terminar.

―¡Tsk! ―el _Una Cola_ se guardó el reclamo― Ponle un trapo húmedo en su frente como ayer, pero primero báñala y la dejas en pañales y con una camiseta, cuando la temperatura baje ponle la pijama.

―Humm…

El pelirrojo siguió las indicaciones del mapache una por una, esperando que eso fuese suficiente.

…

* * *

…

Las locuras de Suna ocurrían lejos de donde en este momento, la sensei, los amigos, el primo y el cuidador de cierta bebé seguían buscando su rastro.

―¿Hay algo? ―preguntó Shino con voz serena y cansada.

―No ―le contestó Ko cansado y preocupado.

―Tenemos que descansar ―indicó Kurenai colocándose una mano en la cadera.

―¡No! ¡Tenemos que seguir buscándola! ¡Yo no sé ustedes pero yo seguiré buscándola! ―espetó desesperado el Inuzuka.

― Kiba, detente ―el ojiperla lo sostuvo por el hombro.

―¡Suéltame! ―Kiba se soltó bruscamente de la mano del castaño.

―No, Kiba, se lo que quieres. Sé que quieres encontrarla, todos queremos eso pero…

El Inuzuka no dejó que terminara lleno de rabia consigo mismo, no se iba a perdonar por perderla, nunca. Apretó sus puños y siguió hablando.

―¡No entiendes, Neji! ¡Nadie entiende! ¡Por mi culpa Hinata esta desaparecía si yo no…!

Esta vez fue Neji quien no lo dejó terminar.

―Kiba ― con voz calma pero tono duro le interrumpió―, te entendemos, sé por lo que pasas. ¿Crees que eres el único que se siente culpable por lo qué le pasó a Hinata sama? Si crees que eres el único estás en lo incorrecto, porque no lo eres. Entiende, la hemos buscado toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde desde que salimos de Konoha en varias aldeas pequeñas, no hemos descansado ni comido, si quieres ir a buscarla y desmayarte en medio camino atrasando nuestra misión, está bien. Ve.

Neji se alejó del Inuzuka y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás con la cabeza gacha, esa disputa había afectado a todos, tal vez había servido para mantenerlos en sus cabales. Él también quería seguir buscándola pero tenía que calmarse.

Tenía que tener la cabeza fría.

Estaba en una misión que no se podía permitir fallar, no debía que cometer ninguna falla.

…

* * *

…

―Ya le ha bajado un poco la fiebre ―habló cansado Gaara.

―Eso es bueno. Ahora ponle el pijama, la temperatura está bajando ―sugirió el Shukaku más animado que nunca ―Gaara le puso un pijama de conejo que había comprado en ese local con las demás cosas.

―Parece un pequeño conejo blanco, ¡se ve tan linda! ―comentó el espíritu sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si fuese un abuelo orgulloso― ¿No crees que se ve linda, mocoso?

―Sí, muy mona.

―¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Mona!? Nunca te había escuchado decir eso… ―el Shukaku amplió su sonrisa y sus colmillos se mostraron llenando de malicia su gesto― Vamos, mocosin… dilo de nuevo que sonó lindo… anda…

―Olvídalo.

―Diiiiloooo~, vamos dilo…

―Fastidioso ―comentó el pelirrojo.

―Dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo… ―continuó totalmente empeñado―, sabes que no me detendré hasta que lo hagas. Dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo…

―No.

―Dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo…

Sí, Gaara lo supo en ese momento, el mapache fastidioso no se iba a detener.

Respiró hondo antes de decirlo.

―M-mo…na ―el joven ninja se sonrojó al decirlo, lo dijo tan tímidamente y en voz tan baja que apenas el mismo se escuchó.

 _¿Qué le pasaba, él no era así?_

―¡Queeee moooonoooo~! ―se burló el Shukaku― Hasta te sonrojaste~ ¡Ah, pero que tímido! ¡Owwwww! ¡Moooniiisiiiimoooo! ―el Shukaku se reía como loco.

―¡Ya cállate, mapache! ―Gaara subió la voz con un todo de molestia y vergüenza.

Pero aun así el bijuu no se calló y rió con más fuerza.

…

* * *

…

―Estoy en casa ―anunció el castaño al abrír la puerta.

―¡Hola, Kankuro! ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ―preguntó la ojiverde que estaba en la sala.

―Bien, pero estoy hecho leña ―volvió a bostezar para desesperación de su hermana― Me voy a dormir.

―Espero que el gato misterioso te deje en paz ―le deseó con burla su hermana.

―¡Más le vale!―advirtió con fastidio adelantado Kankuro.

…

* * *

…

―¡Shhh! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Shhh!

―¿Qué le hiciste a Hime, niño? ¿Le volviste a dar esa mierda de comida que preparas?

―Nada ―cortó el reclamo― No le hice nada, estada durmiendo y de repente se puso a llorar.

―Permíteme ―El Shukaku nuevamente se apoderó del cuerpo del pelirrojo― Shh~ Shh~ Ya, ya… pequeña yo estoy aquí, nadie te dará esa basura de la mañana ―el Shukaku supo que Gaara hubiese fruncido el ceño y sonrió maldoso― Shhh~ ya no llores… Sí, yo estoy aquí para protegerse de ese mocoso… Shh Hime no llores más…

―Eres bueno ―el pelirrojo admitió a pesar de las burlas, se sorprendió de la forma en que calmó a la pequeña, el Shukaku tampoco sabía cocinar, pero cuando se tratada de calmarla era muy bueno.

―Lo sé, ¿quién te cuido a ti? ―habló con voz de superioridad.

―Yo mismo ―respondió―. Tú no hacías nada, solo darme pesadillas ―agregó con voz de reproche.

El Shukaku no pudo contestarle, el muchacho tenía razón.

―Es mejor descansar, la pequeña ya se durmió.

―Como digas ―sonrió al saber que esta se la había ganado al Shukaku.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Sobaku No, más exactamente en la cocina, los hermanos mayores estaban conversando.

―Kankuro, despierta ―le habló Temari preocupada por su hermano, se veía horrible, ojeroso y desganado y para peores babeaba la mesa.

―¿Q-qué-qué pasó? Oh, eres tu Temari.

―¿Ese gato de nuevo?

―Sí, ¿en serio no escuchas a ese gato? ―bostezó.

―No ―negó su hermana alzando una ceja, no sabía si preocurparse por su apariencia o su estado mental.

―Buenos días ―el ojiverde saludó a sus hermanos con su usual tono serio al entrar a la cocina. Temari brincó al escuchar la repentina voz grave de su hermano.

―Bue-nos días, Gaara ―con un poco de tartamudeó Temari de devolvió el saludo.

―Aah~ Bue-nos ―bostezó repetidas veces― Aaaahmh~ días, hermanito

―¿No dormiste bien? ―preguntó sin mucho interés el pelirrojo.

―No ―le contestó recostándose en la mesa y sobre su propia baba.

―Yo ya me tengo que ir, voy tarde ―informó Temari―. Gaara, hoy hay una reunión en la tarde.

―No puedo ir tengo, tengo cosas que hacer.

―¿Cosas que hacer? ―Temari alzó una ceja curiosa.

―¿No llegas tarde, Temari? ―Gaara cambió de tema rápidamente antes que lo cuestionaran y le sacaran toda la verdad.

―¡Oh, sí! ―Temari salió de la cocina corriendo.

―Yo me voy a dormir ―el castaño habló con bostezo incluido estirando los brazos.

―Hmph…

―Por fin se fueron… pero que lentos son, deberían tragar más rápido ―reclamó el Shukaku― ¡Hora de hacer el desayuno de Hime! ―habló emocionado con un cambio radical de humor― Eh, mocoso, desayuna algo tú también, no quiero que te pase algo malo por no hacerlo.

―¿Te preocupas por mí? ―Gaara cuestionó con sarcasmo.

―No, lo hago por Hime.

―Como digas ―Gaara sonrió al escuchar la preocupación mal oculta del mapache.

…

* * *

…

En la torre de la Hokage, Tsunade estada sentada frente a su escritorio y frente a ella estaba Hiashi esperando noticias de la heredera Hyûga

Los dos adultos se levantaron al escuchar la puerta

―Pueden pasar ―permitió Tsunade con impaciencia.

Al escuchar la voz de la Hokage el equipo de búsqueda entró.

―¿La han encontrado? ―preguntó la Hokage con nueva esperanza.

―No, la hemos buscado en siete aldeas cercanas y no hay señal de ella ―le contestó Kurenai.

―¡No han encontrado a mi hija! ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡Es una bebé según me dijeron! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no la encuentren!? ―Hiashi, quien estaba con Tsunade esperando noticias habló por primera vez lleno impaciencia, enojo y preocupación por su primogénita, todos se sorprendieron por la actitud que tomó el líder Hyûga

―Hiashi sama ―con voz triste Kurenai le respondió― Lo sentimos mucho, tiene razón en todo lo que dice, pero es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado ―la jounin bajó la mirada.

Hiashi se sentó y cerró sus ojos, dando un gran suspiro buscando relajarse.

―Está bien ―tomó la palabra Tsunade―. Mañana solo irán Neji y Kiba. No quiero que esto se haga un alboroto, si alguien pregunta por Hinata...

―Pueden decir que está en un entrenamiento especial del clan ―el líder Hyûga interrumpió a la Hokage para darle la coartada ideal.

…

* * *

…

―Parece que ya estas mejor, Hime, y con mucha hambre ―habló Gaara aliviado por la mejora de la niña

―Sí, demasiado. Ya van dos platos ―continuó el _Una Cola_ con la misma felicidad que su portador

―Sí ―el ojiverde estada feliz por la recuperación de la pequeña―. Comprar comida de bebés preparada fue una buena idea.

―Lo siento, pequeña. Éste inútil te estaba envenenando… ―con pena y diversión habló el espíritu.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―Preguntó Gaara pasando por alto el insulto y algo confundido por la repentina disculpa.

Fue entonces que el Shukaku le jaló fuertemente los cachetes a la bebé y por el dolor del jalonazo la hizo llorar de nuevo.

―¡Idiota, mapache! ¡La hiciste llorar! ―enojado Gaara chineó a Hime y la empezó a calmar.

―Uno, dos, tres… ―con una sonrisa maliciosa el Shukaku empezó a contar.

―¡A ESE GATO BASTARDO NO LE BASTA MOLESTARME EN LA NOCHE! ¡ESE MALDITO GATO VA A VER! ¡ESTA VEZ NO VA ESCAPAR! ―gritó molesto Kankuro.

―¿Lo hiciste para molestar a Kankuro? ―aunque estaba algo molesto por lo que el mapache le hizo a Hime le divertía un poco, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

―¡Haaaahaa! Que divertido. ¡Tenemos que escapar antes que te atrape! ¡Haaahaaa!

…

* * *

…

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Bye, bye.

¿Debería continuarlo?

Gracias por sus favorite, follow y review .

…

* * *

…

 **Contestaciones reviews del primer y segundo capítulo:**

Tsuruga chan: Muchas gracias por los review, mi hermana es genial, es más troll que el Shukaku. Te amo. Mua.

Bugs Bonny: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Kigen no Lawliet: Muchas gracias por review, seguiré continuando.

Guest 1: Gaara y Shukaku serán buenos niñero. Hinata está en buenas manos. XD

Rangea 2505: Gracias por los review, me alegras que te guste. TPPHERMLMP.

Dolunay: ¡Haaha! Me hizo reír tu primer comentario y el segundo me alegra que te haya hecho el día. XD

Guest 2: Me alegra que te encante, muchas gracias.

Xoxihu: Entiendo, algunos lo dejan a medio palo pero eso no es mi caso, lo voy a terminar aunque dure cincuenta años. ;-)

Valerie Hyuga Senju: Gracias por tus reviews y apoyo. :-*

Nadipan: Gracias por el chocolate muy rico. ¡Jejee! Me alegra que te guste. XD

Guest 3: ¡Haaaha! Me hiciste reír con tu review.

Okashira Janet: Gaara utilizó la arena para Tapar a Hinata, es como cuando uno le pone la mano a alguien para taparle la boca, pero no la asfixió ni le metió la arena en a boca. Muchas gracias por leer. :D

Guest 4: Gracias por el review.

Emicel: Gracias por el review.

Gracias por todos los reviews me alegra saber que le estén gustando cada review que llega es una alegría muchas gracias a todos, besos.

.

.


	4. Un gran susto para el Kazekage

.

.

¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 4: **Un gran susto para el Kazekage.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la desaparición de Hinata, sin pista alguna la Hokage no había podido hacer su trabajo debido a las constantes visitas del líder Hyûga en donde la bombardeaba con preguntas sobre Hinata. Todo eso la tenía cansada, ya tenía suficiente con que el vengador se fuera y que el rubio se fuera tras de él, y el que ahora desapareciera la heredera del clan Hyûga lo empeoraba todo; pero bueno, al menos al Uchiha lo tenía localizado.

Si al menos hubiese una pequeña pista sobre su discípula.

―Tsunade sama ―la llamó la asistente de la rubia.

La Hokage que estada mentía en su pensamientos le contestó a la chica agarrando una hoja de unas de las montañas de papeleo que se habían ido acumulando.

―Sí, Shizune.

―Enviaron este pergamino del País de Viento.

―¿Qué dice? ―preguntó sin interés la rubia.

―Emm, es una invitación a la ceremonia del nombramiento del quinto Kazekage.

―No iré, estoy muy ocupada ―la Hokage agarró un pergamino que indicada una misión rango B, lo leyó y suspiro. Se había olvidado de asignarlas a sus ninja, sin duda habían tenido largas vacaciones; la aldea se había estado quejando y también los shinobis―. ¡Que se jodan todos! ¡Ya me cansé! ―con furia tiró un par de montañas de papel y se levantó.

―¡Lady Tsunade! Tranquilícese, sé que está preocupada por la repentina desaparición de Hinata pero de nada ayuda que se desespere ―calmó la pelinegra.

―Tienes razón, pero ya han pasado dos semanas y no ha aparecido. La han buscado en casi todas las aldeas cercanas y ni rastro de Hinata. ¿Cómo es posible que no la hayan encontrado?

―Es cierto, pero debe de tranquilizarse.

―Quiero estar a solas ―habló más tranquila la Hokage.

―Como usted lo desee, Lady Tsunade. Con su permiso ―la pelinegra se dirigió a la puerta hasta ser detenida por la voz de la rubia.

―Espera, Shizune ―se llevó una mano al rostro antes de continuar―. Iré a la ceremonia, le pediré ayuda a los hermano Sabaku no.

―¿A los Sabaku no? ―sorprendida por la repentina decisión, la azabache preguntó sobre lo escuchado para estar más segura que había oído bien.

―Sí, ocupamos a nuevas persona, pero más que todo a personas que no estén involucradas emocionalmente con Hinata.

―Entiendo, Hokage Sama, pero…

―Te puedes retirar, ahora quiero estar a solas. Asegúrate de que nadie me moleste ―le interrumpió la rubia.

―Sí, Lady Tsunade.

…

* * *

…

En la casa de los Sabaku No, más exactamente en la cocina y en un ambiente de tranquilidad se encontrada Gaara con un delantal negro cocinando el desayuno.

En esas semana había estado practicando en el cómo hacerlo a pesar de las burlas constantes del Una Cola, y, a pesar de uno que otro accidente, aprendió a preparar algo comible que cada vez le salía mejor.

Gaara estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Esta vez sus hermanos no estaban, y eso le facilitó las cosas al pelirrojo ya que tenían que esperar a que salieran. Por desgracia la tranquilidad no duró mucho ya que sin esperarlo Temari llegó como un vendaval a la cocina.

―¡Gaara! ―llamó su hermana con enfado sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor.

El repentino llamado hizo que el pelirrojo brincara y se quitara el delantal y lo pusiera detrás de él mientras apagaba el fuego.

―Los ancianos están enfadados contigo por no asistir a las reuniones, y con Kankuro lo están por dormirse a mitad de la reuniones ―regañó la rubia enojada y con las manos en las caderas.

―¿Qué dicen de mí? ―pregunto un castaño entrando en la cocina.

―¡Que te has dormido en las reuniones! ―respondió igual de molesta la rubia ya que al final había sido ella quien se había comido todas las broncas y quejas de los ancianos.

―Ah, pero eso es por culpa de ese gato ―se excusó el marionetista.

―¡Y sigues con lo ese gato imaginario!

―¡No es imaginario! ―refunfuñó el moreno

Gaara aprovechó la discusión para terminar el desayuno, comer algo e irse, la ventaja de no ser muy hablador le permitía simplemente desaparecer en medio de esas acaloradas discusiones sin ser notado.

―¡Gaara! ―llamó su hermana al recordarlo.

―Se fue ―contestó el marionetista.

―¡Eh! ―soltó una maldición entre dientes y amenazó a Kankuro con el dedo― ¡Y tú! ¡Hoy también hay una reunión, no te duermas!

―¡Agh! ¿¡Otra!? A esos viejos sí que les gustan las reuniones ―se quejó el castaño dejándose caer de frente contra la mesa haciendo reír a su hermano cuando se levantó adolorido por el sonoro golpe.

...

* * *

…

―Casi nos descubren, mocoso. Eso estuvo cerca ―informó el espíritu aliviado.

―Sí ―Gaara depositó el delantal en la mesita de noche y se dirigió a la cama en donde la pequeña lo esperada sentada como todos los días cuando él se iba a traerle la comida, el pelirrojo la alzó y la colocó en la silla especial para bebés que había conseguido días atrás cuando salió a comprar las provisiones junto con una cuna que decidió comprar para evitar los _golpecitos_ que le daba la bebé mientras dormía y que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

Colocó la comida en la mesita para empezar a darle de comer, hablándole con tono suave para que abriese la boquita con cada cucharita.

―¡Yo también quiero! ¡Dame a mí! ―con tono infantil comenzó el Shukaku a burlarse del ojiverde― ¡Garita yo también quiero! ―el Shukaku se abrazó a sí mismo mientras medio giraba sobre sí mismo en un gesto que Gaara encontró fastidioso y escalofriante al mismo tiempo, en el pueblo había visto a muchas jovencitas actuar así cuando le pedían a sus enamorados que le comprasen algo― ¡Solo le das a la pequeña! ¡Yo también tengo hambre! ¡Gaaritaaa~!

Gaara decidió ignorar lo que el espíritu decía y terminó de darle de comer a Hime.

―¡Aaah! ―con un puchero volvió a reclamar el espíritu de la arena― ¡Que malo eres, Gararita! Le diste todo a ella y Shukaku Chan ni para probarlo. Shukaku Chan está triste…

El pelirrojo respiró hondo e intentó continuar su táctica de ignorarlo mientras llevaba a la niña a la cama.

―¡Tsk! ―El Shukaku, al sentirse aún ignorado dejó su papel empalagoso y siguió molestando de otra manera.

Le habló con algo de fastidio.

―Mocoso, ¿por qué no le das esa sonaja para que se distraiga mientra te das un ducha. No quería decírtelo porque soy muy considerado con los sentimientos ajenos pero la verdad es que apestas ―informó el Shukaku fingiendo taparse la nariz para no oler.

Gaara se olfateó disimuladamente y solo por si acaso le entregó la sonaja a la niña quien la comenzó a sonar con un moviendo lento de la manita, y con eso y con la sonrisa que le dedicó la pequeña, el pelirrojo decidió irse al baño.

El joven ninja no duró mucho bañándose, al salir del baño, luego de asegurarse varias veces de que ya no apestaba como había asegurado el Una Cola, se encontró con el molesto sonido de la sonaja ya que ahora Hime lo agitada fuertemente.

―¡Quítale ese cosa ruidosa, mocoso! ¿¡Para qué demonios se lo diste!? ¡Me está dando jaqueca! ―sé quejo el Shukaku tapándose las orejas, las ganas de molestar a Gaara se le habían pasado cuando Hime se tomó muy en serio el consejo del Shukaku para crear mejor música.

―Fuiste el de la idea ―le recordó el ninja quien.

―La idea era fastidiarte a ti ―confesó tapándose las orejas―. Eres tan desesperantemente silencioso que pensé que esto te haría volverte loco. ¡Ya quítaselo de una vez que a mí no me lo quiere dar!

―Pues merecido lo tienes ―En la cara de Gaara se dibujó un asomo de sonrisa y acercándose rápidamente le quitó con gentileza el ruidoso juguete―. Bien hecho, Hime ―la felicitó por ser capaz de ganarle una batalla al Una Cola.

―¡Silencio, al fin! ―celebró el Shukaku alzando las manos ideando una nueva idea de fastidiar a su recipiente.

Y, mientras tanto el una cola celebrada y pensaba, Hime se había involucrado en otra batalla, ésta vez con Gaara:

Un duelo de miradas.

La pequeña inició con un _jutsu_ de " _Ojos de cachorrito abandonado fase 1"_ , Gaara respondió con el _jutsu_ de _"Ojos intimidantes fase 3"_ , sin embargo cuando la bebé elevó el poder de su técnica con un pequeño puchero, el pelirrojo no pudo resistir esa mirada tierna y, perdiendo el control sobre su propia técnica, el poderoso Kazekage apartó la mirada y suspiró.

―¡Ganadora, Hime Ojos de Cachorrito Abandonado Fase 1! ―anunció el mapache― ¡Haz perdido contra una niña! ―se burló― ¡Hahahaha! ¡Has perdido el toque! ―continuó carcajeándose el demonio

Gaara le miró con sadismo y tomó la sonaja, solo bastó una amenaza de su mirada y el acercar la sonaja a la pequeña ojiluna para que el Shukaku tragara grueso y dejara de reírse.

―¡Ya, ya! ¡No le des esa cosa ruidosa! ―casi imploró el mapache― ¿Sí, Gaarita! Vamos, mejor dale el oso. Sí, el osito bonito, ese suavecito que compramos juntos, ¡vamos, Gaara dale el solo! ―y aunque intentó no reírse más, al final no pudo y explotó― ¡Hahahahaaaa! ¡No me puedes culpar! Ante solo con tu presencia bastada y acabas de utilizar el nivel 3 y aún así perdiste con solo el primer nivel de ojos cachorro abandonado de Hime ¡Hahahaha!

―Ya cállate ―siseó el pelirrojo y volvió a cercar la sonaja a la niña haciendo callar al mapache.

―Gaara ―llamó Temari afuera de la habitación.

Al escuchar la voz de la rubia tanto Gaara como el Shukaku se pusieron como estatuas.

―¿Puedo entrar? ―preguntó la ojiverde.

―No ―contestó el pelirrojo tratando de actuar con tranquilidad.

―Bueno―refunfuñó tras la puerta, igual esperaba esa respuesta, Gaara era muy firme con la privacidad de su habitación― Solo te vengo avisar que hay una reunión.

―¿De qué se trata, Temari?

―Los ancianos ya tomaron una decisión sobre el nuevo Kazekage.

―Entiendo

―Bueno, te estaremos esperando.

" _Soy yo o me pareció escuchar un sonaja"_ se preguntó Temari al escuchar un ruidito en la habitación de su hermano cuando llegó. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado. _"No, de seguro fue mi imaginación"._

―¿Que vas hacer? ―preguntó el espíritu preocupado.

―Hime se duerme como a esa hora, esperaré a que se duerma y luego iré a esa reunión. Solo espero que termine rápido, si no tendré que irme sin explicación.

―Bueno, solo deja la ventana abierta para que refresque la habitación.

―Hmmm… ―Gaara le miró con sospecha pero decidió confiar en él.

...

* * *

…

En la reunión todos se encontraban sentados esperando a la única persona que faltaba, el hijo menor del fallecido cuarto Kazekage.

―Cuando van a comenzar ―preguntó Kankuro impaciente.

―¡Kankuro! ―lo regañó uno de los ancianos.

―¿Qué? Estoy esperando hace como media hora y nada que da comienzo la reunión.

―Vamos a comenzar cuando…

―Gaara está aquí ―anunció el anciano mayor de entre todos interrumpiendo al otro.

―Pueden comenzar. Me disculpo por la demora ―habló el pelirrojo con voz serena en tanto se sentaba.

―Bueno, ya que todos estamos todos reunidos podemos comenzar con la reunión.

―¡Por fin! ―interrumpió el castaño.

-¡Kankuro! ―esta vez fue Temari la que le regañó.

―¡Ya empecemos de una vez! ―Uno de los ancianos golpeó la mesa impaciente y se sonrojó cuando la mirada molesta de todos cayó sobre él―. E-es decir, si así lo desean…

―Vayan al punto ―exigió Gaara con voz baja pero audible― ¿Quién de nosotros es el quinto Kazekage?

―Ga-gaara ―más que regaño, fue una interjección de sorpresa para Temari que también estada cansada de esos viejos.

―¡A él no lo regañas! ―reclamó Kankuro y la mirada asesina de su hermana lo calló― Es-es decir… estoy de acuerdo con Gaara ―carraspeó antes de continuar―. Y no sé por qué estoy aquí, sé muy bien que no me tenían en cuenta para ese puesto ¿y? ¿Quién? ¿Temari o Gaara? ―cuestionó Kankuro, no tenía problema con ello, ser Kazekage implicaba demasiadas responsabilidades que el resumía en un coñazo de problemas, sin duda sus hermanos estaban más calificados para eso que él.

―Niños insolentes ―habló el aciano más joven.

―Silencio ―le regañaron a ese también― Kankuro tiene razón, no hacemos más que perder tiempo valioso ―se levantó en actitud ceremonioso―. Nosotros, el Consejo de Ancianos de la País del Viento y la aldea escondida entre la arena, hemos decidido que el quinto Kazekage quien protegerá el pueblo de cualquier batalla y tendrá a su disposición y responsabilidad el…

―¡Kankuro despiértate! ―Temari le golpeó una pierna a su hermano.

―¡Auch! ¡Culpa al maldito gato!

―¡GAARA! ―chilló el anciano.

―¿Por qué le gritas a Gaara? ―reclamó molesta la rubia mientras el pelirrojo soltaba un bufido― ¡Kankuro es el irrespetuoso! ―el anciano apretó los puños, estaba arrepintiéndose de formar parte de ese consejo.

―Quiere decir que el joven Kazekage será Gaara ―habló otro anciano que encontraba divertida la situación, nunca en su vida las reuniones del consejo habían sido tan entretenidas.

Todos miraron fijamente al elegido.

Gaara apenas lo escuchó, él estaba más concentrado pensando en que esperaba que Hime no se hubiese despertado aún y estuviese llorando.

"Si alguien la oye…" pensó el joven y cerró los ojos por un momento, asintió para sí mismo y luego se levantó dejando a todos esperando su respuesta.

―Yo vi que asintió… ―apuntó Kankuro subiendo los hombros y los demás le siguieron la corriente.

El marionetista no era el único que se quería ir a casa

Las invitaciones para la ceremonia serían enviadas al siguiente día.

Gaara llegó con rapidez a la habitación, la ventana estaba abierta, Hime no estaba y su cuerpo temblada.

No podía ser posible, se habían llevado a Hime.

―No eso, no _―"tranquilízate y respira"_ eso se lo decía a Gaara así mismo o se lo decía el Shukaku, no estaba seguro en ese momento.

De repente, ambos escucharon una sonaja debajo de la cama. Nunca les pareció tan dulce ese sonido. Su corazón volvió en sí mientras respiraba hondo y se dirigió a la cama agachándose para verla ahí acostada con la sonaja en la mano. Ella lo vio y le estiró los brazos, Gaara no tardó en levantarla y abrazándola por unos minutos le depositó un dulce beso en la frente.

―No lo vuelvas a hacer, nos diste un susto niñita ―le regañó el Una Cola

Hime sonrió y puso sus manitas en el rostro del pelirrojo, ese gesto terminó por tranquilizarlos.

El Shukaku se apoderó del cuerpo de Gaara para agarrarle los cachetes pero esta vez dulcemente.

―Hime casi matas al mocoso de los nervios, eso no se hace. ¿Me oíste pequeña del demonio? Aunque mediste una gran idea para matar a…

El joven ninja interrumpió al demonio antes que traumara a la niña.

―No hables de esa forma, mapache enfermizo psicópata.

―¿Mapache enfermizo psicópata? ¡No me digas así, mocoso insolente sin cejas! ―reclamó molesto el demonio.

Gaara abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar tal cosa, lo que intensificó la falta de las mismas.

Una pequeña risa interrumpió la pelea

―¡Mírala! Se está riendo de nosotros, esta pequeña demonio.

―No le digas demonio a Hime ―se quejó el pelirrojo.

―¿Cómo quieres que no le diga así si casi nos mata de un susto? ¡Se sale con las suyas con solo poner ojos de cachorro abandonado. ¡Ni siquiera dormir a mí! ¡Al demonio mayor! Solo ha estado aquí por dos semanas y nos ha puesto nuestra vida patas para arriba ―enumeró con su dedos―. ¿Y quieres que no le diga así? Además cambíamos pañales, ¡Y te recuerdo que no huelen a flores! Has comprado cosas que ni siquiera sabias que existían. ¡Se mete también en nuestros pensamientos! ¡Y dices que no la llame pequeña demonio!

―Histérico ―susurró el pelirrojo antes de responderle debidamente enumerando también con sus dedos―. Yo soy el que cambio los pañales, le preparo las comidas y gasto mi dinero, pero lo que dices es cierto. Pero… gracias a ella aprendí cosas como cocinar, cosa que no fue nada fácil o cómo lidiar con una fiebre y qué… con un gesto te puede tranquilizar… ―en la cara de Gaara se dibujó una sonrisa.

El Shukaku sopesó por un rato las palabras del pelirrojo.

―Sí, tiene razón… esa pequeña demonio tiene sus cosa buenas ―el Shukaku se rió, al ver al mocoso sonreír de esa manera tan tranquila, nunca antes lo había visto así.

La verdad ahora le agradaba verlo feliz.

Pero igual era divertido fastidiarlo.

―Oye, quita esa cara de bobo.

―¿Que dices?

―¡Hahahaha!

―… ―Gaara llevó a Hime a la cuna mientras el Shukaku seguía riéndose.

De verdad que le costaba entender al mapache.

...

* * *

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció? Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Me despido

Bye bye.

Gracias por los favorites, follows y reviews.

...

* * *

…

 **Contestaciones a reviews:**

Solo por esta vez, ¡Yo! ¡El gran Shukaku! les voy a contestar a todos ustedes.

Tsuruga chan: ¡Haaaahaa! Veo que Gaara no es el único que comía esa mierda, sin ofender a tu hermanita moe. Una pregunta, Tsuruga chan, ¿estás después a hacer un intercambio de estómago? ¿Qué dices? Gracias por el review.

Dolunay: ¡Jee! Yo me divertir molestando al demonio gato, de alguna madera tenía que sacarme el estrés y además, él fue el culpable por darme la idea, no podía perder la oportunidad. Gracias por el review.

Lilith Uchiha: Sí, la pequeña demonio nos olvidada yo la haré recordarnos con un jalonazo de cachetes, nos hizo oler muchos pañales sucios y no es justo que solo nos olvide. ¿Cierto? Gracias por el review

Valeria Hyûga Senju: Espero que Konoha nunca la encuentre. ¡Es nuestra! ¡Quien la encuentra se la queda! ¿A qué no? Además nosotros si la cuidamos bien, ellos no; obvio que somos kawaii, aunque yo soy más apuesto que lindo, Gaarita si es kawaii… ¡Hahahaha! Hime siempre será Hime para nosotros no importa quién será realmente. Gracias por el review.

Rangea2505: ¡Oh, hay un gato esperando esta historia! ¡Je! No molestes a las personas que tratan de dormir, luego se te devuelve el karma y los gatos llegaran a hacer gatitos a tu ventana. Gracias por el review

Kotoko 98 1 Te agradezco que te guste esta historia, pero bueno, soy el Shukaku y donde aparezco hago las cosas de manera genial. ¡Haha!

2\. Que Gaarita no no entienda no es mi problema, mejor para mi así puedo molestarlo más, en parte su cabeza hueca me da gracia. (No le digas que dije eso o le dará la sonaja a Hime= ¡Haahaa! y no sé si Neji lo mataría, pero yo si lo haría, y de la peor forma, seré una gran entidad llena de cualidades pero sigo siendo un demonio.

3\. Yo no soy raro, ni bipolar, solo soy un troll. No me tengas miedo, no muerdo solo jodo.

4\. No sé si tiene oído de mujer, pero me he divertido mucho con su audición. ¿Si hago que Hime suene la sonaja otra vez pensará que hay una serpiente de cascabel en el techo? ¡HAHAHAHA! Gracias por el review.

Gracias por los reviews.

Aquí termina mis respuestas a todos ustedes, mocosos.

.

.


	5. La Llegada De La Hokage

.

.

Estoy de vuelta. Espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo. El Shukaku les manda besos húmedos. XD

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 5: **La llegada de la Hokage.**

* * *

Los días habían pasado y la ceremonia se ha acercado, ya solo faltaban un par de días en Suna. Todo estaba listo, los aldeanos estaban muy ansiosos por el nombramiento del quinto Kazekage. Muchos se preguntaban quién sería, otros aseguraban que sería Temari, mientras otros se preguntaban el por qué se habían tardado tanto.

 _Esa era unas de las tantas preguntas de los aldeanos de Suna._

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto del pelirrojo la situación no era tan diferente, aunque al contrario de los aldeanos, Gaara y el Shukaku se hacían una sola pregunta:

 _¿Que hacían con Hime?_

Esa era la cuestión que los traía desvelados en los dos últimos días y aún no habían llegado a una respuesta.

Al día siguiente de la reunión muy temprano, los ancianos lo mandaron a la oficina a trabajar ya que estaban muy atrasados con el papeleo; ese día fue un caos, no solo tenía que lidiar con las montañas de papeles sino también estaba el hecho de que tenía que llevar a Hime con él.

Y es que eso no había sido un problema.

El problema había sido llevar la canasta en donde iba a dormir la pequeña, los pañales, algunos juguetes no ruidosos para que se distrajera, y otras cosas más. Sería fácil si no fuera porque uno de los ancianos lo acompañaba. Al final llevó a Hime en la espalda, tapándola con la calabaza de arena y la túnica de Kazekage y esperó a que el anciano se fuera para ir por ellos.

Al día siguiente fue más simple a pesar de uno que otro susto ya que Hime se la pasó balbuceando, se le podía escuchar un _la la ba ba_ que, aunque le gustada escuchar mientras leía papeles importantes, en un par de ocasiones lo hicieron sudar al ser casi descubierto por su joven asistente.

―Gaara Sama, ¿estaba usted tarareando? ―le miró asombrado.

―Sí ―respondió él con su voz seca tan diferente a la melodiosa de la bebé.

―Vaya, tiene una voz de canto muy… _dulce_ ―respondió el hombre con un rubor en las mejillas, ahora le parecía más atrayente trabajar con ese guapo y joven Kazekage que cantaba tan hermoso.

El Shukaku rompió a reír y Gaara no entendió por qué.

Gaara solo agradecía que la montaña de papeles hubiese escondido a Hime aunque para eso tuvo que seguir aguantando las miradas tímidas y ensoñadoras que le empezó a dirigir su asistente.

Ah, y la risa del Shukaku también.

―Ya te puedes retirar ―ordenó Gaara cuando ya no pudo aguantar más miradas.

―Oh sí, por supuesto, Gaara Sama. Con su permiso ―sonrió con delicadeza y dejó la oficina suspirando.

―¡Al fin se terminó la tortura! ―rió el Shukaku―. Parece que serás más popular entre tus subordinados de lo que te pensé.

―Cállate ―le dijo Gaara―. Hablas cosas sin sentido.

―No son cosas sin sentido ―se defendió el Una Cola―, aunque podríamos llamarle: Secreto en el Desierto.

El demonio rompió a reír de nuevo y Gaara prefirió concentrarse en los papeles.

…

* * *

…

En otro de los días, otro de los sustos que se llevó fue cuando la niña tiró una bola que había llevado ese día y esta rodó hasta quedar cerca de la puerta, la ojiperla se fue gateando a recogerla pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Con sus reflejos expertos Gaara utilizó su arena para protegerla y a la vez ocultarla y con la mirada tan fría como el hielo y con su voz profunda se dirigió al su asistente

―Ten más cuidado, no vuelvas a entrar sin tocar, deja lo papeles y retírate.

―Lo si-sien- to, Ka-zekage Sama ―respondió tan nervioso como asombrado de esa nueva voz protectora y autoritaria― C-con su permiso… ―se retiró de inmediato con las mejillas encendidas, ahora quería aprender más y más de su Gaara Sama.

Shukaku volvió a reírse como si no hubiese un mañana.

La pequeña agarró la pelota cuando Gaara la liberó y regresó al lado del pelirrojo, después de eso el día fue tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente no hubo atrasos ni problemas, pero aun seguía la pregunta sin contestar de qué haría con Hime el día de la ceremonia.

Desde la mañana que se despertó hasta ese momento no se les ocurría nada.

…

…

―¡Lo tengo, chico! ―habló el Shukaku con voz de triunfo― ¿Por qué no haces una calabaza más pequeña, del tamaño de Hime y le haces un agujero?

Gaara le miró con interés.

―Es buena idea, pero es mejor hacerla más grande y cómoda, además solo va a ser un rato― habló Gaara ya más tranquilo, ya parte del problema se había resuelto y al parecer a la pequeña le pareció buena idea ya que sonrió y dio un _da_ _la_ como respuesta.

La tarde se fue volando y terminó con una torre de papeles.

La calabaza al final quedó igual que la original, solo que más cómoda y con dos agujeros bien ocultos, ya estaba lista para la ceremonia.

…

* * *

…

Llegando a Suna se encontrada la Hokage, Shizune, Neji, Kiba y Akamaru habían partido casi de inmediato cuando la Hokage les comunicó que irían con ella a Suna. O habría sido así de no ser por los berrinches de Kiba al ser asignados a la misión.

―Con su permiso Hokage Sama ―entró Neji a la oficina con Kiba esa mañana antes de que los escogiesen― ¿Nos mandó a llamar?

―Así es. Les tengo una misión.

―¡Escojan a otro shinobi para esa misión! ―dijo Kiba repentinamente―. Me retiro.

―¡Alto ahí, niño! ―ordenó Tsunade con toda su autoridad― Nadie sale de aquí sin mi permiso y no vas a ir buscar a Hinata―continuó la rubia― Si no quieres ir, está bien, llamaré a otro shinobi en tu lugar, pero de aquí no sales y si tengo que dejarte inconciente junto con Akamaru lo haré ―Kiba tembló al ver la amenaza de su superior― ¿Entendiste, mocoso? ―Tsunade ya estada harta de los problemas y desapariciones, no quería lidiar con un adolecente que se sentía culpable

Kiba no respondió y Akamaru se escondió detrás de él.

―Neji ―habló nuevamente la rubia un poco más tranquila― Irás conmigo a Suna, no solo vas a escoltarme sino que aprovecharás y buscarás a Hinata en el camino, la verdadera misión es pedirle ayuda a los Sabaku No

―¿Sabaku no? ―preguntó el ojiperla extrañado

―Sí, ocupamos a personas confiables y que no estén emocionalmente relacionados con la Hyûga, además nadie mejor que ellos para buscar en la desértica zona en medio del lugar en que se perdió Hinata y Suna. De esa manera cubriremos más terreno.

―Entiendo ―el Hyûga asintió con la cabeza, en cambio el Inuzuka no le pareció el plan, que otras personas se metieran no le parecía una buena idea, iba a hablar pero Tsunade lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Niño, iras sí o no?

―Iré ―respondió, no estaba totalmente de acuerdo pero era la única manera de buscar a su amiga, si intentaba algo por su cuenta estaba seguro que la Hokage le rompería todos sus huesos, los sanaría de nuevo y luego los volvería a romper.

―Bueno, partiremos al atardecer se pueden retirar.

―A sus órdenes ―contestaron los dos ninjas.

Y ahora estaban allí, llegando a su destino.

…

* * *

…

A llegar a Sunagakure un jounin los recibió.

―Hokage Sama, bienvenida ―saludó el joven jounin que esperaba en la entrada de Sunagakure.

Tsunade simplemente asintió con la cabeza

―Bienvenidos a Suna ―repitió el jounin al resto de la comitiva―. Espero que su estadía sea de su agrado

―Muchas gracias ―le contestó con amabilidad la azabache.

―Los llevaré a sus aposentos.

―Me gustaría hablar con el Kazekage ―habló la rubia mirando fijamente al jounin mientras los demás con discreción buscaban a la heredera Hyûga en los alrededores.

El jounin sonrió porque podría ver una vez más a su Kazekage Sama.

―¡Oye, joven! ―la Hokage lo llamó ya que de repente el jounin se había quedado embobado.

―Por su-supuesto, Hokage Sama. Acompáñeme, por favor.

…

* * *

…

En la oficina se encontraba el Kazekage jugando con Hime, el papeleo ya había disminuido a una pila de hojas.

La pequeña sentada en el regazo del ojiverde estaba entretenida dibujando.

―¡Oh, mira, mi querida niña dibujo a papito! ―el Shukaku se movía de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa.

Gaara vio el dibujo, era cierto. Uno de los manchas del papel se parecía al mapache, con algo de ansiedad continuó mirando el dibujo.

―¿Te estás buscando? ―el Shukaku sonrió con malicia― Hime no dibujó a papito Gaara porque es muy feo y arruinaría el dibujo.

Gaara lo ignoró.

―Hay un lugar que no logro ver…―murmuró el ojiverde y miró con atención el lugar en donde la pequeña tenia puesta una de sus manitas.

―¿Aun tienes esperanza, mocoso? ―rió― Cuando quite la manita verás que estará en blanco.

La pequeña quitó lentamente la manita enseñando lo que estada abajo; el Kazekage se quedó ceñido viendo lo que estaba abajo mientras tanto el Shukaku sonreía.

Gaara sonrió también al verse a él mismo, o eso pensaba que era ese amasijo rojo junto a un bulto azul que decidió que era Hime y que él era su preferido y por eso los dibujaba juntos.

Después de todo Hime había demostrado ser más inteligente que un bebé normal.

―A la ba ba ta ―la pequeña balbuceó tocándose la pancita.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó Gaara y Hime sonrió.

―Oh, pero que practica ya avisa cuando tiene hambre ―habló el Shukaku―, pero claro, como no va a tener hambre, mocoso. ¡Mira la hora que es! Tu asistente _suspiritos_ se tomó en serio lo de no venir a avisar nada a menos que fuese urgente ―se quejó el Shukaku.

―Cierto, se nos hizo tarde. Vamos, Hime, a comer.

La pequeña estiró sus brazos a él y le sonrío.

…

* * *

…

El asistente y Tsunade llegaron a la oficina del Kazekage

Al llegar a la oficina el jounin tocó, no quería que su Gaara Sama le hablara enojado, no tanto por el regaño, sino porque no quería compartir esa voz autoritaria con nadie, esa voz solo era de él, así como su dulce voz al tararear.

 _Toc Toc_

―¿Kazekage Sama? ―preguntó― La Hokage esta aquí, quiere hablar con usted ―continuó el jounin.

Nada.

―¿Kazekage sama?

Nada de nuevo.

―Que raro…

Al no obtener respuesta, el joven ninja abrió la puerta lentamente.

―Disculpe, Kazekage Sama ―no terminó su frase al darse cuenta que el joven que siempre adornaba el escritorio con su presencia no estaba― Hmmm, no está. Lo siento mucho, Hokage sama, Kazekage Sama no se encuentra, seguramente fue a comer.

―Está bien, no se preocupe.

Aunque seguía con su cara de póker, en realidad estaba algo decepcionada. Quería hablar los más pronto con el Kazekage, no sabía quién era, pero era obvio que uno de los hermanos fue elegido para el cargo

―La voy a escoltar hacia la casa de los Sabaku no ―habló con emoción mal disimulada el hombre quien fantaseaba con conocer el lado privado del apuesto pelirrojo―. Seguramente ahí tenga la posibilidad de encontrarlo.

La rubia asintió y siguió al muy alegre joven

…

* * *

…

Mientras tanto, la habitación del pelirrojo estaba hecha un caos.

El joven ninja estaba de un lado a otro chocando de vez en cuando con un mueble; cuando terminaron de comer, Gaara había puesto a Hime en el piso para que gateara un rato mientras él le dada los últimos retoques a la calabaza y hacía unas pruebas para ver como la niña se adaptada al espacio, si era cómoda, si respirada bien y etcétera, todas esas cosas ya estaban por terminar cuando vio a Hime gatear, haciendo ruidos y botando cosas. Al principio utilizada su arena para detener las cosas que estaban a punto de caer o quitarle objetos, pero al parecer a la pequeña no le gustaba ese trato así que se sentó, miró al pelirrojo con tristeza formando un puchero que el ojiverde no pudo resistir y por el cual empezó a jugar con ella al gato y al ratón como vio una vez a unos niños en su infancia jugar, algo que el soñó algún día hacer.

―Y después dices que no le diga pequeña demonio ―se burló el _Una Cola_ ―. Esa niña te manipula solo con poner ojitos tristes se te encogió el corazoncito. Me pregunto qué pasaría si tu asistente te pone esos ojitos, ¿caerías? ―rió de nuevo para sí y Gaara puso los ojos en blanco, por más que lo intentaba no entendía porque el Shukaku se reía.

―Pa-pá.. ―pronunció la pequeña con una sonrisa y rascándose el ojito.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron en sorpresa.

…

* * *

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado hasta la próximo, bye bye.

Gracias por sus reviews.

 **Respuestas de reviews** :

Tsuruga chan: El Shukaku con la noticia del tatuaje le dio mucha gracia y dice que es una lástima que no quieras cambiar de estómago. Sí, Gaara es una ternura XD Gracias por el review. Te amo.

Patohf: 1. Me alegra que te agrade. 2. ¡Jeje! Sí, es horrible estar sin dormir. 3. El Shukaku no está loco, solo es un trol que no pierde la oportunidad de molestar. Gracias por el review

Aliastesin: Me alegra que te guste aunque te parezca extraño. xD Gracias por el review.

Zumekqi: Me alegra que te guste y te haya divertido, sobre la pregunta será contestada muy pronto, solo hay que esperar los otros capítulos ;-) Gracias por el review

Cup of universe: Me alegra mucho que te guste XD Gracias por el review.

Pandicornio Yaya: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review.

Ran Hyûga: Me alegro que te esté gustando. Gracias por el review.

Flemy Speeddraw: Genial que te gusten los caps. Gracias por el review. :D

Hikari Chan Uzumaki: Gaara no le metió arena en la boca. XD Solo se la tapó, como si fuese un trapo pero hecho de arena. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos. ;D

Y con este termino los review.

Les doy gracias a todos por los review, favorites, follows y demás.

Muchas gracias XD

.

.


	6. Solo Es Un Ya Vengo

.

.

Disculpen por no actualizar hace tiempo, que la espera valga la pena, aquí el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 6: **Solo es un ya vengo.**

* * *

Papá fue lo último que dijo Hime antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

La misma palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del pelirrojo sin percatarse que la niña se había quedado dormida hasta que el una cola lo sacó de sus pensamientos avisándole que la pequeña monstruo se había dormido profundamente; el joven caminó hasta donde se encontraba, la alzó y la acostó en la cama para luego arroparla y le darle un beso en la frente.

―¿No se ve linda cuando duerme mi hija? ―dijo el Shukaku con una sonrisa traviesa―. Estoy feliz de que me diga papá, me gustaría que lo dijera otra vez, ¡o que me diga papaíto! Lástima que ya se durmió ―lo dicho por la niña lo tomó de sorpresa y a la vez le dio una ideas para molestar al pelirrojo.

―Eres un papá extraño. Pobre pequeña la vas a traumar, lo bueno es que yo estoy aquí para que no la traumes de por vida ―al decir eso miró a Hime con cariño y le acarició el pelo.

―¿Lo dices por experiencia mocoso? ―no estaba seguro si lo que dijo Gaara era un reclamo por lo que Gaara había pasado de niño debido a su existencia o un simple comentario para zafarse de su broma.

Pero no hubo respuesta de parte del pelirrojo

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Estaban por llegar a la casa de los Sabaku No cuando Lady Tsunade se detuvo, aún no estaba segura si era lo correcto involucrarlos.

―¿Pasa algo, Hokage Sama? ―Preguntó el jounin asistente de Gaara confundido por la repentina pausa.

―No, nada. El Kazekage debe de estar ocupado por lo de mañana, es mejor no molestar, gracias por la ayuda.

La Hokage se despidió del joven y se fue a la posada, el asistente se le quedó mirando extrañado del cambio, repentinamente esa rubia de pechos enormes quería ver a su sexy jefe pelirrojo con urgencia o eso parecía, aunque tal vez él era el ansioso por verlo. El asistente subió los hombros y lo dejó pasar, de todos modos lo vería mañana con su hermoso traje de kage que lo haría ver sumamente guapo, el jounin se puso se rojo de solo imaginarlo y miró en dirección a la casa de su querido oji verde por un rato hasta que fue momento de volver a su casa.

…

…

El día esperado llegó a los aldeanos, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la torre del Kazekage esperando al nuevo líder de la aldea , los Kages estaban sentados esperando a que el nuevo Kage se presentará.

Mientras todos esperaban a que llegara el pelirrojo, él estaba entretenido cambiando el pañal de Hime y lidiando con las bromas del Una Cola que no paraba de decirle papito, papi, papaíto y demás epítetos similares para sacarlo de sus casillas.

―¡Aaaah, me desmayo! ―gritaba dramáticamente el mapache tapándose la nariz―. Ese olor es la muerte, debe ser algún tipo de jutsu venenoso, yo que tú la empaco y la guardo para usarla en alguna guerra.

―No exageres, no huele tan mal.

―¡Jajaja! ¿No huele tan mal? ¿Lo has olido? Te lo digo, si no fuera porque Hime parece saludable diría que por dentro está podrida.

No hubo respuesta de parte del ninja ya que la voz de su hermana lo interrumpió; le dio un escalofrío por toda la espalda escucharla acercarse, al punto de tensarse y dejar de respirar por varios segundos

―¿Gaara, ya estás listo? ―preguntó la rubia algo extrañaba ya que su hermano se había tardado.

―Ya casi, Temari ―trató de sonar lo más normal que pudo. Era difícil mantener la calma en esa situación; tener a Temari a su espalda y tener al Shukaku burlándose por el error de meter la mano en el pañal sucio, un pañal lleno de algo suavecito que se colaba entre sus dedos.

―Bien, no tardes ―la rubia se iba a ir pero luego olfateó el aire― ¿Por cierto, no huele eso huele algo mal aquí? ―dijo tapándose nariz.

―No ―Gaara negó con toda su seriedad para no pensar en lo que seguía escurriéndose aguado entre sus dedos.

―Hmmm… ―Temari miró extrañada a su hermano, era imposible que no oliese esa peste―. No será que estás tan asustado que tú… ―se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, no, su hermano Gaara no llegaría a ese extremo por los nervios―. Oh bueno… tal vez fue el gato del que tanto habla el idiota de Kankuro, como sea te espero en la torre.

―Sí ―contestó él con la cara roja al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana pensó de él, algo que hizo al Shukaku partirse de la risa en el piso.

Gaara esperó a que su hermana se fuera para poder limpiarse y botar el pañal; luego alzó a Hime y la colocó en la calabaza especial para ella, se puso el sombrero de Kage y salió de su habitación con el Shukaku tras él aún burlándose. Utilizó la arena para llegar más rápido, al llegar a la torre se topó a su asistente quien se encontraba a un lado de la entrada.

―Buenos días Kazekage sama ―le saludó sonrojado, se veía tan guapo con la túnica que solo eso lo ponía rojo.

―Buenos días; ¿está enfermo? ―Preguntó Gaara al ver sus mejillas enrojecidas.

―¿Disculpe, Kazekage Sama?

Gaara no repitió la pregunta pero en su lugar tocó la frente del joven para sentir su temperatura como había hecho con Hime, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba bien, pero el enrojecimiento de su asistente aumentó y pareció a punto de desmayarse y Gaara pensó en que tal vez ese joven necesitaba ver a los ninjas médicos o tomar vacaciones.

―Oye, mocoso, deja de hacer eso que el chico se va a desmayar y va pensar en cosas que no son y que él quisiera que fueran ―dijo burlón―. Además vamos a llegar tarde.

Gaara no entendió la indirecta pero asintió y dejaron al ninja atrás para llegar al lugar donde lo estaban esperando.

―solo me asegurada que estuviera bien para que no enfermara a Hime ―explicó Gaara―. No quiero lidiar con otro resfriado; ¿y qué es eso de pensar mal? No te entiendo.

―¡Jaaaja! Nada. No conoces ese mundo aún, mocoso. Es el mundo de los adultos, cuando seas más grande tu papaíto te lo va a explicar ―dijo con la malicia a tope y el pelirrojo decidió que no quería ninguna explicación que viniese de Shukaku.

Mejor se concentraba en la ceremonia.

Toda la presentación del nuevo Kazekage fue rápida. Gaara dio un pequeño discurso y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al saber quién era el nuevo Kage, inclusive alguno de los otros Kages no lo creían; al final solo hubo pequeño problema; bueno, uno grande, porque un perro enorme se la pasó olfateando la calabaza.

―Este perro lo va a arruinar todo, tenemos que irnos ―habló el Una Cola.

Sin embargo aún quedaban más cosas, después de todo la celebración aún no había acabado, pero el mapache tenía la razón, ese perro arruinaría todo si descubría a Hime. El pelirrojo observo al perro y luego a su alrededor; nadie le ponía atención a parte de la bola de pelo, se podía ir sin problemas. Gaara se levantó y agarró la calabaza, estaba por utilizar la arena para transportarse cuando sintió dos patas en sus muslos y el golpe en la espalda que se dio al caer.

Al escuchar el estruendo todos en el recinto se voltearon a ver al que era ahora el Kazekage en el suelo con una gran bola de pelos encima, muchos estaban sorprendidos y otros no aguantaban las ganas de reír, entre esos estaba la Hokage quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

Extrañamente la tensión que tenia se le alivió un poco al ver tanta gente divertirse.

Y aunque él no estaba ya tan tenso, el dueño del perro estaba con los nervios de punta al ver a Akamaru sobre el nuevo kage, recordando el encuentro que tuvo con el pelirrojo en los exámenes chûnin empezó a crear imágenes mórbidas en su cabeza.

Kiba sacudió la cabeza para eliminarlas.

Sabía que Gaara había cambiado, sus amigos lo habían dicho, hasta Hinata le dijo al terminar la segunda prueba del examen que aunque le tenía un poco de miedo no creía que él fuese realmente malo, ella creía que solo ocupada una mano amiga, alguien que lo sacara de la oscuridad que parecía consumirlo.

―¿Esa es tu idea de cómo salir desapercibido, eh? Soy muy fan de tu estilo ―con sarcasmo y burla el mapache habló.

Gaara miró avergonzado y molesto al perro, no por haberlo botado, si no por botar la calabaza en la que estaba Hime, una calabaza que terminó rodando a los pies del canino. Con la ayuda de la arena se quitó a la bestia peluda, se levantó y recogió la calabaza, preocupado la examinó con disimulo para asegurarse que se encontrada bien y luego se fue de la celebración.

Ya en su habitación el ojiverde colocó la calabaza en la cama, la abrió y sacó a la niña, con cuidado la revisó centímetro por centímetro para asegurase de que no recibió ningún rasguño, luego de cerciorarse de que estaba bien con cariño le acarició la cabeza.

―Me alegra de que estés bien ―dijo con una sonrisa que aunque era pequeña, en el rostro siempre serio de él parecía enorme.

Toc toc.

Le interrumpió el sonido de la puerta.

―¿Hum?

―Somos nosotros, Gaara ―dijeron sus hermanos.

Gaara se puso su dedo índice en la boca en señal de silencio.

―No creo que la pequeña demonio te entienda ―le dijo un mapache algo dudoso.

La pequeña simplemente le sonrió.

―Parece que sí ―con un tinte de orgullo en la voz le respondió Gaara.

Gaara se dirigió a la puerta con tranquilidad, al abrir la puerta se encontró a sus hermanos

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Dirigiéndose a la casa del Kazekage estaban Kiba y Akamaru para disculparse, aunque su amigo se le veía con más ansiedad que arrepentimiento. El Inuzuka aún no entendía por qué su amigo se comportó de esa manera, era inusual su comportamiento, Akamaru sabía estarse tranquilo en esa clase de eventos.

Al estar distraído no se dio cuenta que su amigo peludo se había adelantado, de hecho ya no sabía dónde se había metido.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Mientras que el Inuzuka buscada a su perro en la casa de los hermanos de la arena, conversaba entre ellos; bueno, con dos de ellos, el menor simplemente los escuchaba y muy de vez en cuando respondía con monosílabos sobre el tema de conversación que casi siempre abarcaba la ceremonia, como que estaban muy felices de que la aldea se lo tomara de buena manera, que los aldeanos y shinobis se esmeraron en la preparación de la ceremonia, que de seguro iban a haber shinobis en contra y más cosas de ese tipo. Era una plática tranquila hasta que un pequeño ruido los alertó, el primero en reaccionar fue el pelirrojo ya que el ruido provino de su cuarto. Al llegar su temor se hizo realidad, su Hime no estada.

Había desaparecido.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye Bye.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Respuesta de reviews:**

Tsuruga chan: ¡Jejeje! Sí, él conoce ese lado. ¡Jejeje! Muchas gracias, el Shukaku también agradece que lo ames te mando un gran abrazo. Gracias por el review. Te amo, besos.

Flemyspeeddraw: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review.

Kotoko-98: Me alegro de que te guste, y sí, será difícil que se separen. Gracias por el review.

Dagorfly: Me alegra que te siga gustando. Gracias por el review.

Hikari-chan uzumaki: Tranquila, el sexy pelirrojo no será gay, y muy pronto sabrás sus reacciones. Gracias por el review.

Ayanami168: Ya casi te darás cuenta de la relación de Neji y los demás. Gracias por el review.

Hinata uchiha2.0 gracias por dejar review en cada capítulo me alegra que te guste tranquila a Gaara no lo voy a ser gay bueno Gaara tiene hay 15 años y Hime es una bebé de meses y Hinata tiene la misma edad que el pelirrojo gracias por los review.

Aye-Nekita: Muchas gracias jejeje no Gaara no será gay ya casi se enteraras de las reacciones de los demás gracias por el review.

Princesa del Tikal: Me alegra que te gustaran gracias por el review.

Kimera: Me alegra que te gustaran gracias por el review.

Hina230: ¡Jaja! Si Gaara sería un gran padre. El Shukaku siempre hace reír porque es bien malvado. Por dicha no existen personas así. Que bueno que te agrade el asistente, es una gran persona. Gaara es bien inocente, ya el Shukaku lo educará. XD Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review.

Kaly: Me hace feliz que te encante. Gracias por el review y que disfrutes.

Kaji Hanuro: Muchas gracias por lo que pusiste, me hace muy feliz. Continúa disfrutando. Gracias por el review.

Kaji Chan: Que linda por las cosas que me pusiste, y aquí un nuevo capítulo, esperemos que no paren. Gracias por el review.

 **Hasta aquí la respuesta de los review. Gracias. Hasta el próximo capítulo, bye.**


	7. Un Rayo De Luz

.

.

Otro capi y pronto uno más. ¡Espero les guste!

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 7: **Un rayo de luz.**

* * *

El pelirrojo había salido del cuarto dejándola sola; la pequeña estuvo un rato en la cuna mirando al techo pero al no ver nada interesante se sentó y se puso a buscar con la mirada algo con que divertirse; y, lo primero que notó, fue un oso que estada fuera de su alcance.

Hime miró al oso y luego abajo y otra vez miró al oso, se levantó y puso sus manitas en la baranda y asintió con la cabeza como diciéndose así misma que sí podía lograrlo.

Primero colocó un pie contra la superficie y poco a poco lo fue subiendo por la baranda y luego con cuidado lo fue bajando a una segunda baranda, al estar segura, pasó el segundo pie, se agarró con fuerza y miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa ya que estaba más cerca de la cama donde se encontrada el osito. Hime estiró un pie lo más que pudo pero no llegó a la cama, miró al osito con tristeza ya que no podía alcanzarlo y trató de bajar un poco más pero al hacerlo se resbaló, afortunadamente no cayó al suelo ni en la cama…

Cayó en el lomo de un gran perro blanco.

Hime, por el susto, había cerrado los ojos, pero al sentir algo peludo abrió los ojitos y se dio cuenta que estada montada en un gran perro, el canino dio vueltas en cuarto botando cosas y luego salió por la ventana, llevándose a Hime con él.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Cuando Gaara vio que la bebé había desaparecido, sintió que todo en él se había quebrantado; todo a su a alrededor se volvía negro, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Tenía que ser un sueño.

No, eso no era verdad, no podía ser un sueño, todo eso era una pesadilla, era un pesadilla y cuando se despertara, Hime estaría durmiendo en la cuna con una linda sonrisa en su rostro tranquilo.

Todo eso era un mal sueño como los que tenia de niño.

Era solo eso.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su respiración se agitó más y más.

No podía creérselo.

No estaba pasando.

El shukaku tampoco podía créeselo, él estada de la misma forma que su contenedor. Su pequeña demonio no estaba, la ventana estada abierta, habían cosas botadas y no estaba debajo de la cama como la última vez.

Ella no estaba, su bebé no estaba.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Los hermanos Sabaku No esperaban un combate pero no esperaban ver a su hermano en ese estado, verlo así era muy raro. Estaba muy confundido y alterado, por lo que veían parecía que había ocurrido una pelea o un tornado.

Temari se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, miró su rostro que parecía estar en _shock_ y casi sin vida, ese no era su hermano; o al menos no era el hermano que se había ganado la confianza de Suna. Lo llamó un par de veces pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Por su parte, Kankuro recogía las cosas y buscaba pistas sobre lo ocurrido, quería averiguar porque su hermanito estaba en ese estado, pero entre más buscada más se confundía; primero la cuna, luego las huellas de perro y por último la ventana abierta.

Kankuro se quedó pensando en esa tres cosas por varios minutos, a la ventana abierta y a las huellas de perro les podía dar alguna especia de explicación, pero en definitiva a la cuna no. Lo segundo era el desorden y más cosas de bebé. ¿Por qué Gaara tendría una cuna, ropa de bebé y juguetes?

¿Sería que…?

El marionetista miró a su hermana que intentaba que el pelirrojo volviera en sí, la de cuatro coletas volvió a ver a su hermano que la estaba mirando con confusión, Temari observó a su alrededor y entendió el por qué de la cara de su hermano, ella ahora estaba igual.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Gaara escuchaba a su hermana llamándolo y a su hermano recogiendo las cosas, los podía oír hablar pero eso no le importaba, lo que él quería era a su Hime de vuelta, solo eso; y, si para recuperarla tenía que pedirle ayuda a sus hermanos, lo haría.

Tendría que dar explicaciones, y se lo daría, pero primero tenía que encontrarla.

El ojiverde caminó hacía donde estaban sus hermanos para poder decirles, pero antes de abrir la boca para hablar vio las huellas de perro y eso le dio una idea de quien tenía a la pequeña, ahora solo tenía que buscarlo y eso sería fácil. Encontrar a un gran perro blanco en el desierto que él conocía mejor que nadie sería pan comido; sonrió al saber que Hime estaba bien y que solo estaba por ahí jugando con esa bola de pelos. No lo pensó dos veces para ir a buscarla y utilizo su arena para trasportarse.

Sus hermanos no sabían que era más raro, si en el estado que estaba hacía poco, las cosa de bebé, o esa sonrisa que acaba de formarse en sus labios.

Tal vez las tres eran igual de raras.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Kiba no sabía si seguir buscando a Akamaru o ir a la casa del Kazekage a disculparse a pesar de que no entendía el por qué su amigo se comportó de esa manera, y, aunque se pusiera a pensar el por qué no lo entendería. El chico perro se quedó pensando un rato antes de sentir el olor de su mejor amigo y de alguien más, vio que se acercaba así que no esperó más y corrió para alcanzarlo, al llegar a su encuentro vio que no venía solo y que alguien estada montándolo, solo podía ver unos pequeños pies pero antes de ver quien era, una nube de arena apareció frente a él

…

* * *

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que le haya gustado; me disculpo por la tardanza no me maten XD. Bye bye

…

* * *

…

Y ahora a responder review:

Tsuruga chan: ¡Jeejee! Sí, Gaara va a tener clases con el Shukaku sensei. El Shukaku le agradece su amor por él beso y abrazo por parte de una cola y de mi parte 😉 gracias por el review. Te amo.

Kattyto Nebel: Gracias por el review. Hinata anda jugando. Es una traviesa.

Patohf : Sí, ya casi sucede. Gracias por review

Hinata Uchiha2.0: Sí, la verdad se acerca, tarde o temprano se tenia que saber; sí, el asistente se esta ilusionando pero el Shukaku sensei educara al pelirrojo. ¡Jejeje! Gracias por review.

Kaly: Me alegra que te guste, espero no dejarte con la duda mucho tiempo, gracias por el review.

V.a.c.p: Holaa, me alegra que te guste. Jejeje, sí ya estamos en el 2018. Gracias por el review.

Gracias a todos por el reivew y su apoyo, muchas gracias.

Un gran abrazo a todos XD

.


	8. Encuentro

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 8: **Encuentro.**

* * *

Los hermanos no entendían bien el comportamiento de su hermano menor, nunca antes lo habían visto de esa manera. Estaban tan preocupados que por un momento pensaron que se iba a desatar el antiguo Gaara.  
Los dos se miraron por un momento para después encaminarse hacia donde había ido su hermanito, no lo pensaron dos veces para ir tras él.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

No sabía por dónde comenzar a buscarlos, pudieron haberse ido por cualquier lado y aunque conocía a Suna como la palma de su mano, el no saber por dónde comenzar le hacía las cosas un poco más difíciles.

Primero tenía que encontrar una pista que lo ayudara con la ubicación del perro.

Se puso a observar alrededor, al parecer todo estaba normal, pero cerca de él había un señor quejándose de una bola de pelo con patas, al escuchar eso supo que se refería al perro que él buscaba, no tenía por qué perder más tiempo así que se acercó al señor.

―¿Por dónde se fue? ―Le preguntó al pobre señor que no dejada de temblar por el susto que le causó el pelirrojo al hablarle con su potente voz a sus espaldas.

―Ka-kazekage Sama, per-perdón no sabía que usted... ―con temblor en su voz comenzó a disculparse, pero al ver que el Kage parecía estar apurado se calló y se puso a pensar en la pregunta, al recordarla no supo exactamente de quien hablaba pero si era sobre la bola de pelos con patas si sabía dónde se había ido. El señor con temblor en su dedo señaló por donde se había ido la pelota blanca, iba a decir algo más pero él pelirrojo ya se había ido.  
El ojiverde siguió las pistas que el perro dejada en el camino hasta que lo pudo visualizar.

Al verlo bajó a donde estaba.

―Al fin te encuentro ―habló el pelirrojo muy alegre por verlo, o al menos lo más alegre que Gaara del desierto podía mostrarse.

―¿Me estaba buscando el Kazekage? ―se preguntó a sí mismo y asombrado Kiba, quien estaba a varios metros del perro con la bebé.

―Me tenías preocupado ―La preocupación que tenía hacía un rato se había esfumado con solo verla sonreír, su temor, la oscuridad, la soledad, todo lo que sintió cuando no la vio en la habitación desapareció, casi como si nunca hubiera pasado.

―¡Hee! ―Al escuchar eso, Kiba dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, no sabía cómo reaccionar con lo dicho y más con la alegría con que lo dijo.

―Quiero una explicación del por qué te fuiste de esa manera, pero antes que me las des quiero un gran abrazo ―En la cara de Gaara se formó una gran y poco usual sonrisa que hizo sentir un escalofrío a Kiba.

―¿Explicación? ¿Abrazo? ¿¡Pero que rayos está pasando!? ―el chico perro no entendía el raro comportamiento del Kazekage.

Gaara se inclinó para poder agarrar a Hime que estaba alzando sus manitas.

―Me alegra que estés bien, Hime.

―A papito también le alegra que la pequeña demonio este bien, casi me da un infarto cuando no te vi, ¿acaso quieres que papi se muera tan joven? ―hablaba el Shukaku con vos melosa―. Soy muy joven para morirme, aun no he bebido lo suficiente, es decir, vivido ―el Shukaku muy dramático continuó.

―Eres muy dramático, mapache ―el pelirrojo volteó los ojos al escuchar las tonterías del mapache.

Al escuchar el nombre que el Kage había dicho y ver a la bebé que alzaba, Kiba no podía creer que esa bebé fuese su amiga Hinata como sospechó al inicio, no podía ser ella.

¿Se habría confundido de aroma?

Pero ni él ni Akamaru se equivocaban en los aromas, y esa bebé tenía un olor muy parecido al de Hinata, claro, si no se tomaba en cuenta el olor del pañal. Aunque también había algo de diferencia en el aroma.

¿De verdad era Hinata?

¿Era ella?

Continuó observando como la chineaba el Kage y como la bebé lo abrazaba.

La Hinata que conocía nunca haría eso.

No, esa niña no era su amiga, no era.

―¿O sí? ―se dijo confundido, la verdad la niña tenía el cabello de un color oscuro y olía similar a Hinata, pero el Kazekage parecía apegado a la pequeña, como si fuese de su familia. Estaba muy confuso todo, tal vez solo era una niña parecida a Hinata.

Tal vez si el pañal no apestara tanto tendría más claro su aroma, o si pudiese verle la cara, los ojos Hyûga lo dejarían todo claro... pero estaba de espaldas y un tanto lejos.

Kiba no sabía que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a contarle a la Hokage, llamó a su amigo y se fue corriendo a la posada.

―Oh, lastima que ya se fue, y yo que me estada divirtiendo ―dijo el Shukaku al ver a Akamaru irse―. Bueno, todo lo bueno se va, bueno no todo, la pequeña demonio se quedará ―Shukaku le hacía caras a la bebé ganándose unas risitas.

―Hermano ―la voz a sus espaldas los congeló―. Al fin te encontramos ¿qué es tan importante como para irte de esa forma? ―preocupada preguntó la de cuatro coletas.

―Oh, Temari ―Kankuro miró a Gaara con una ceja alzada―. Creo que esa no es la pregunta correcta, lo que tienes que preguntar es ¿quién es esa bebé? ¿Y desde cuándo somos tíos? ―preguntó el marionetista señalando a la pequeña.

Temari parpadeó confusa dos veces, su hermano tenía razón.

¿Quién era esa pequeña que su hermanito tenía en brazos?

No que se quejaba, la verdad es que Gaara con la bebé en brazos hacía un cuadro de los más adorable. Nunca había creído que Gaara fuese del tipo parental pero ahora que lo veía le lucia mucho.

¿¡Sería que su hermano tenía toda una aventura romántica escondida de ellos!?

Temari sacudió la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en eso, no. Ahora tenía que obtener respuestas sobre la bebé, y sí Gaara tenía una aventura romántica secreta, pues, también quería los detalles.

Al ver a sus hermanos, Gaara supo perfectamente que querían respuestas, especialmente al ver la sonrisa de Temari que la verdad daba un poco de miedo. Pues bueno, si querían respuestas se las daría, pero no en ese lugar, otras personas podrían verlo y no quería eso.

―Vámonos, en la casa se los digo ―eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con Hime en una nube de arena.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

En la posada donde se encontrada la Hokage todo estaba tranquilo, ya todo estaba listo para marcharse, solo faltaba Kiba y Akamaru que no sabía en dónde se encontraban, solo sabía que supuestamente se había ido a disculpar con el Kazekage pero no había regresado.

―Ese mocoso siempre atrasando, ya vera lo que le pasará cuando regrese...

―Tsunade sama, ¿está segura de irse así no más? Vinimos aquí para pedir ayuda a los Sabaku No ―Shizune no terminó de decir las cosas cuando la rubia la interrumpió.

―Lo sé, Shizune, pero lo pensé durante la reunión y lo mejor es no involucrarlos en esta situación. Será mejor que se quede entre nosotros y no dar la información de un secuestro de alguien con una línea sanguínea tan importante para la aldea. Si la información se difunde y llega a oídos de esas personas que por siglos han estado interesados en los secretos del byakugan, Hinata podría correr un peligro aún mayor.

―Entiendo, pero... ―nuevamente la joven fue interrumpida, esta vez por Kiba que tiró la puerta al entrar sin permiso.

―¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? ―le reclamó la rubia.

―Eso no importa ―dijo sin darle importancia haciendo una vena palpitar en la frente de la Hokage por su falta de respeto―. ¡Lo importante es que encontré a Hinata! O eso creo... ―agregó inseguro rascándose alguna pulga en el cuello―. En realidad fue Akamaru, bueno al menos a una bebé muy parecida a ella, no la vi muy bien pero...

―¡Aaah! ―exclamó la Hokage zapateando el suelo con su tacón― ¡Me desesperas, chico! ¿Era o no era Hinata Hyuga?

―S-sí... ―se decidió finalmente―. Akamaru no sé equivocaría.

―Bien ¿y quién la tiene?

―El Kazekage.

―¿¡El Kazekage!? ― Gritaron las dos damas al mis tiempo.

―¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Cómo es que Hinata llegó a parar a aquí? ―preguntó la rubia sorprendida y aún algo incrédula.

―¿Y cómo está ella? ―Preguntó un preocupado Neji que había llegado a preguntar por la partida y terminó escuchando lo último.

―Bien... creo... parecía feliz ―contestó Kiba algo inseguro con su respuesta.

―Hokage sama, puedo...

―Sí, ve tu solo―La rubia interrumpió al Hyûga sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar, con ese simple asentimiento Neji salió en busca de su prima mientras la Hokage fulminaba con la mirada al chico perro que empezó a reclamar el por qué él no había sido enviado si él era el indicado para tal situación.

Mientras se dirigía en busca de Hinata, Neji se preguntaba qué haría si las sospechas de Kiba resultaban reales, si esa bebé era su prima, ¿el Kazekage se las devolvería así de fácil?

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Bye.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Antes de responder los review quiero decir que siento la tardanza.

Shukaku: ¿Sientes la tardanza? Y que hay de mí? ¿Yo no valgo nada? ¿No valen mis sentimientos? ¡Había perdido a mi pequeña demonio! ¡A mi niña pequeña! ¿¡Y usted pide disculpas por tardar cinco o seis meses sin saber si la iba a recuperar o no? Espera, vaya es mucho tiempo... ¿Qué le paso?

―Muchas cosas

Shukaku: ¿Cómo qué?

―¿Por qué quieres saber?

Shukaku: ¡Porque yo si me preocupo por ti! ¡Me preocupa que te haya pasado algo malo! No sé... Que te hayas cortado la mano, o un pie, o la cabeza, no sé... ¡O también que una piedra te cayera en la cabeza!

―Vaya, que amor me tienes, Shukaku. Yo también te amo, bueno mientras el mapache sigue imaginando mis dolencias yo voy a responder los review.

Ahora de responder reviews:

 **Tsuruga chan** : Je je si Hime es una niña traviesa .gracias por el review.

 **Flemy speeddraw** : Si estuvo cerca Kiba de verla. Gaara ni el Shukaku no explotaron pero estuvieron cerca. Akamaru al rescate jajaja Gracias por el review

 **Kotoko-98** : Si fue muy corto. Me alegra saber que te guste la personalidad de Gaara, gracias por el review.

 **Dolunay:** Si es tierno ver a Gaara de ese modo, gracias por el review.

 **Hinata Uchiha 2.0** : Je, sí ahora Gaara tiene que ir a buscar a Hime chan. Gracias por el review.

 **Guest 1:** Muy pronto lo terminaré, solo le falta dos o tres caps, o... Ummm ¿cuatro? Jeje, no sé... Gracias por el review.

 **Guest2:** Me alegra que te gusto, gracias por el review.

 **Noel:** Gracias por los ánimos, me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por el review.

 **Kaly:** No, gracias a ti por el review. Me alegra mucho que te guste.

 **Onix-mcgarden** : Jaja, ¿dónde está el capítulo nuevo? ¡Aquí está! Jaja, gracias por el

review.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **Gracias a todos por los review favoritos y follow.**

 **Muchas gracias, les mando un gran abrazo a todos estén donde estén.**

 **Bye bye, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡SIENTO LA TARDANZA!**

 **.  
**


End file.
